Jedi At Hogwarts
by Christina B
Summary: What would happen if two Jedi Padawans suddenly ended up at Hogwarts? How did they get there and how would they be able to cope with it? And most importantly could they get back? Epilogue Now Up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I don't own any of JK Rowling, Jude Watson, or George Lucas' wonderful creations. I'm just playing with them for a time.

AN: I started writing this story before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out, so it doesn't match up with 6th year. It is AU, because I am not following Rowling's plot, rather to use my own. So let's just say its some generic year, but we'll call it 6th so all of them are 16. And lets say that Remus is the DADA teacher. Ok then, that being said, on with the story. As for Star Wars, lets say for this story the events of the Secrets of the Jedi book didn't happen for the purpose of my plot (even though I LOVE that book).

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**By: Christina B.**

**Prologue**

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wiped the perspiration from his brow quickly before moving his lightsaber and managing to block the next blow aimed at him. He and his fellow Padawan Siri Tachi had been practicing their lightsaber technique under the scrutiny of their masters. "Nice block Obi Wan," Master Qui-Gon Jinn said to his Padawan.

Obi-Wan took in the praise for only a moment, before focusing once more and letting the Force flow as he and Siri battled. Siri made a surprising move and her lightsaber touched the hem of his tunic, and singed the fabric. "Your footwork is getting better Siri," Exclaimed Adi Gallia, Siri's master.

Obi-Wan managed to completely hold off the next couple of strikes, taking up a defensive stance. While Siri was the among the best lightsaber duelers of her age, Obi-Wan usually could hold Siri at bay for long periods of time. Obi-Wan's focus was so complete on what he was doing, the Force controlling his movements that he was completely beyond shocked when out of nowhere a bright white light flashed right when he was parrying Siri's blow.

The next moment Obi-Wan opened his eyes, the light had gone. What he saw next shocked him beyond belief. Instead of being in the training room at the Jedi temple, he was now in some strange dank corridor with candlelight lighting the way. He heard movement next to him and turned, Siri was here too. He wasn't going insane. Yet where were they? Obi-Wan used to Force to send a message to Qui-Gon. He felt nothing…it seemed as though his bond with his Master was totally gone or had never been there.

"Where in the galaxy are we?" Siri said, echoing Obi-Wan's thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1: One Weird Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I don't own any of JK Rowling, Jude Watson, or George Lucas' wonderful creations. I'm just playing with them for a time.

AN: I started writing this story before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out, so it doesn't match up with 6th year. It is AU, because I am not following Rowling's plot, rather to use my own. So let's just say its some generic year, but we'll call it 6th so all of them are 16. And lets say that Remus is the DADA teacher. Ok then, that being said, on with the story. As for Star Wars, lets say for this story the events of the Secrets of the Jedi book didn't happen for the purpose of my plot (even though I LOVE that book).

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**By: Christina B.**

**Chapter 1: One Weird Situation**

_"Where in the galaxy are we?" Siri said, echoing Obi-Wan's thoughts._

"No clue, certainly not the Temple, that's for sure. Let's find a way out of here," he said, turning off his lightsaber, Siri followed suit.

The two young Jedi cautiously walked down the corridor, moving soundlessly as they had been trained. The soon came to a staircase and hurried up it. Reaching the top they noticed three people about their age sitting on the bottom steps of another staircase talking quietly amongst themselves. There was a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with wild black hair and glasses and another boy with red hair and freckles. The Jedi made their way to the door, but then the girl spotted them.

"There is no leaving the castle once its nightfall," she said in a stern voice.

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Siri and then stepped closer to the trio, her at his heels. "Why can't we leave?" he said wondering what sort of prison they landed in.

"It's the rules, surely you know that," she replied.

"Oh lay off Hermione," the redheaded boy said.

As Obi-Wan stepped into the light of a candle the girl looked at him with surprise. "Who are you?" she asked, curiously.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Siri Tachi," he said before Siri could get a word in.

"Those are weird names….no offense," the redhead said.

"Who are you guys? What is this place? I want some answers," Siri exclaimed, no longer able to contain herself.

The black haired boy spoke for his friends. "I'm Harry Potter; this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We're at Hogwarts, did your memory get wiped?" he asked, surprised.

Hogwarts…Obi-Wan tried to search his mind of all the systems, planets and cities that might have the name Hogwarts. He couldn't think of anything. Siri on the other hand quickly spoke up. "Our minds weren't wiped; they only do that to droids anyways. We are Padawans from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Where is Hogwarts at? What planet?" she interrogated.

"This is planet Earth. I have never heard of any place called Coruscant. Or Jedi for that matter.This planet earth and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a worried glance. How did they ever manage to get to some strange planet anyways? And especially a world that hadn't ever heard of Jedi or Coruscant. What had that light done to them, and most importantly, could they ever return home?

One the Jedi and the students got over their shock of what had occurred, Harry suggested taking them up to see the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The wizards stood at a gargoyle entrance saying random words at the statue. Before the Jedi could wonder about what they were doing, the statue moved and there was a staircase that led up to a door. Obi-Wan and Siri followed them up the stairs and ushered into a strange room.

Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's inner office. The door opened and a very old man with a long white beard and spectacles gazed at Harry. "Mr. Potter, what brings you here at this time of night?" he inquired sounding more amused than upset.

"Well…the three of us found these two people who say they are not from our world and just landed here suddenly," Harry said.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked amused, his gaze studying Obi-Wan and Siri. "Well them please tell me who you and where you came from," he said.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan started.

"And I'm Siri Tachi, we are from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Siri finished.

Dumbledore looked confused, but covered up his confusion in a moment and looked more interested. "Well, I'm afraid that in my long years I have never heard of a place called Coruscant, nor any Jedi Temple. Please, tell me how you came to be here at Hogwarts."

"We are not entirely sure of that ourselves, we were practicing with our lightsabers and then there was a bright light and here we are," Siri explained.

"And what is a lightsaber?" Ron blurted out.

"A lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, not as clumbsy or random as a blaster---," Obi-Wan said, only to be cut off by Siri.

"They get the picture," she said, igniting her lightsaber. Obi-Wan did likewise.

Dumbledore looked curiously at the blades along with the three students. While Obi-Wan had a blue blade, Siri had a purple one. A beautiful red and gold bird squawked loudly, obviously terrified by the blades, Obi-Wan and Siri quickly turned the lightsabers off.

"What exactly is a Jedi Knight?" Harry asked, somewhat alarmed by the memory of the sizzling blades.

"Jedi Knights are guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. We train and live at our Jedi Temple and our Council sends us on missions to help worlds against war and annihilation. We use the Force to guide us, and it flows through us making us warriors that are hard to defeat in battle," Siri said.

"Now what is the Force?"

"The Force is a energy shield created by all living things. It holds and binds the galaxy together and gives the Jedi their power, it is created by the presence of Midi-chrlorians, those who are Force sensitive, like us, can learn to be Jedi," Obi-Wan explained.

"Now tell me, what sort of powers does this Force give you?"

"We have the ability to see things before they happen, giving us excellent reflexes, we can sense danger and emotions, we can use the force to levitate items…," this last statement caused the wizards and the witch to look very curious.

"We can levitate objects too," Hermione explained.

"Yes, this school is actually for the special, talented young people of our world. We all can use magic, to do just about anything," said Dumbledore.

It was now the Jedi's turn to be taken aback. They had never heard of any magic like this. As a matter of face magic didn't exist where they came from, only the magic that existed through using the Force. The Jedi were about the closest thing to magicians.

"I find that hard to believe," Siri said defiantly, the way she did so often.

"Harry, it would be an excellent time to demonstrate your patronus," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and held out a wooden stick. Obi-Wan and Siri looked at him quizzically. "Expecto patronum!" he spoke forcefully and out of the wand came a glimmering silver shape of a stag that ran right towards the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Siri were not as quick to move out of the way, but the stag did no harm to them as it passed.

"What was that?" Siri demanded.

"The patronus charm, one of many learned at this school," Dumbledore said.

"What else can you do?" Obi-Wan asked curious.

A short time later, the Jedi were convinced that these people had a strange power foreign to them. Obi-Wan at first would have thought it was the Force that gave them their power, but he could tell immediately that none of them had the aura of the Force that dictated their magic. It was something completely foreign to him, yet he was intrigued by it.

Dumbledore had wanted to see if the Jedi could use the wooden wands so he gave them one and he taught them a incantation called wingardium leviosa that would raise a feather. Strangely enough it actually worked for them both, and they hadn't even had to call upon the Force, yet they felt it still flowing through them.

"I have come to a decision then," Dumbledore started, looking at Obi-Wan and Siri from above his half-moon spectacles. "Until I can figure out a way to get you both home and I will do all in my power to do so, you both should remain here at Hogwarts and attend as students if you wish so. I think it would be best if you did. I can supply the books, and equipment you might need staying here, what is your choice?

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a glance before turning to Dumbledore. "We will do it," Obi-Wan said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, getting up and grabbing a old, decrepit wizard's hat. "Now I must sort you into your houses, there are four of them in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," he explained before setting the hat on Obi-Wan's head.

"Ah!" the hat shouted in Obi-Wan's mind, giving him a start. "I see that you are not a wizard! You are a warrior, whose life has been one constant battle after another. Yet I see a fierce determination, and a will to help others that can only lead to one thing…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Dumbledore took off the hat and placed it on Siri's head as Obi-Wan was getting congratulated by Harry, Hermione and Ron. A minute later Siri walked over, also having secured a spot in Gryffindor house.

"Before you go, I must impress something upon you all. Do not let anyone know where Mr. Kenobi and Ms. Tachi are from. If anyone asks they are transfer students from the United States. By no means let anyone know of your unusual talents, and now as for the matter of your lightsabers---," Dumbledore said, cut off by Siri.

"We promise not to use them, Jedi only use lightsabers when necessary," she said.

"Very well, make sure they are hidden," Dumbledore said.

"We use the force to avoid attention," Obi-Wan stated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Now all of you, it is time to sleep. Here is a note in case Mr. Filch stops you in the hallways; Obi-Wan can sleep in your dorm Harry and Ron, and Siri in Hermione's. Good night, all of you," he said and left the office.

"Well, lets get back to the tower," Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded, Obi-Wan and Siri followed, intrigued by the moving portraits. The started climbing many stairs to get to the Gryffindor tower.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of turbolifts?" Siri asked impatiently.

"No, not really," Ron said.

"Muggles use elevators," Hermione stated.

"What is a Muggle?" asked Obi-Wan.

"A human who can't use magic," Harry said.

"We're here," Harry said a moment later reaching the portrait of a very fat lady. "Fizzwig" he said and the portrait opened making a doorway to walk through.

Luckily the common room was empty that night, and they all went off to their dorms. Harry didn't know how he did it, but there was an additional bed in Harry's dorm. Obi-Wan laid on the comfortable bed and tried to meditate as he did sometimes when troubled.

He tried calling out to his master through their bond, but he couldn't sense his master anywhere. It was as if he was abandoned, yet Obi-Wan knew that would never happen. What would Qui-Gon have done in this situation? Did he now think his Padawan was kidnapped, hurt or worse? Obi-Wan almost didn't want to know the answers to these questions. Fear sprouted up in his being, but he pushed it down and tried to find his calm center. After all fear was the path to the dark side, and Obi-Wan was NOT going to be another Xanatos.

AN: Well I hope you like my story so far. I do have the next two chapters already done for this story, so if I get some reviews I will post them right away. Byes!


	3. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I don't own any of JK Rowling, Jude Watson, or George Lucas' wonderful creations. I'm just playing with them for a time.

AN: I started writing this story before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out, so it doesn't match up with 6th year. It is AU, because I am not following Rowling's plot, rather to use my own. So let's just say its some generic year, but we'll call it 6th so all of them are 16. And lets say that Remus is the DADA teacher. Ok then, that being said, on with the story. As for Star Wars, lets say for this story the events of the Secrets of the Jedi book didn't happen for the purpose of my plot (even though I LOVE that book).

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**By: Christina B.**

**Chapter 2: The Next Morning**

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up totally confused. He knew he was in a strange place, and that thought confused him for a moment. He and Qui-Gon weren't scheduled for a new mission for awhile. The opened his eyes seeing a canopy above him, and then it all came back to him. He was not at the Jedi Temple, instead he was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Blimey, why is there an extra bed?" said a boy's voice with a distinct accent.

"New student," Ron said.

"Really? When did he get here?" he asked

"Last night, I think," Ron replied.

Obi-Wan got out of bed and glanced at the other occupants of the room.

"Oh, hey Obi-Wan, how are you?" Harry asked, wincing as he forced a comb through his thoroughly untidy black hair.

"Very well, thanks," Obi-Wan said politely.

"Well this is Neville Longbottom," pointing to a slightly pudgy boy holding a rather large toad, "Seamus Finnigan," the boy who had been talking to Ron. "and Dean Thomas," Harry finished nodding to a black boy.

"Nice to meet you all," Obi-Wan said bowing.

"Did he just bow to us?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No, I think he was just picking up something," Harry covered quickly.

Obi-Wan looked through the contents of the trunk that was now sitting at the foot of his bed. In it were long black robes, and a uniform and tie. Also there was a wand, a cauldron, and several hardbound books. Obi-Wan was surprised…he had never seen a book of this kind. They didn't use ink or paper on Coruscant, it was all holo books and datapads.

Obi-Wan changed into the new clothing, they fit, but he felt uncomfortable in it. He hid his utility belt under his robe, and reached for his comlink. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about trying to communicate with Qui-Gon using his comlink, he had been so distracted the night before. He turned it on and was about to call Qui-Gon, when the power fizzled on it. Upset, he just put it back on his belt, hoping to find another way to get word to his Master.

He went down the stairs with Harry and Ron and saw Hermione and an annoyed looking Siri. She did force a smile when she saw Obi-Wan though. "There you are Obi-Wan, I was beginning to think you've deserted me, have you tried your comlink?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded sourly. "The power cell isn't working," he replied.

"Yeah, mine too," she said.

"Electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts. There is too much magic in the air, you will have to try it someplace else," Hermione stated.

"Guess we will have to think of something else," Obi-Wan said with a shrug.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and get some food," Ron said.

"That's Ron, always thinking with his stomach," Hermione commented.

They made their way down the stairs, Siri once more vocally wishing for a turbolift, Obi-Wan kept himself occupied by looking at all the portraits on the wall once more. When they entered the Great Hall, Obi-Wan noticed that there were four huge tables in the room and one at the top of the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione led them to the Gryffindor table where the food was already sitting. Ron, closely followed by Obi-Wan immediately began to chow down. Lots of the food was different than Obi-Wan was used to, but he liked it anyways.

Shortly after they had begun, a professor who Hermione said was McGonagall started passing around schedules. Obi-Wan looked at his with interest; it was vastly different from his schedule when he was in the Temple. He sighed, he already missed it and especially his master who must be worried sick by now.

"Bloody hell! We have double potions first," Ron exclaimed with a sour look on his face.

"Oh no," Harry complained.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Snape is a git," Ron answered.

"What is a git?" Siri asked.

"Let's just say Snape is not a very nice person," Hermione said before the others could reply.

"He can't be as bad as facing the Council, or even just Mace Windu for that matter," Siri commented.

"That's for sure," Obi-Wan said, he had been before the Council enough to know how it felt to be on the receiving end of Master Windu's stare.

"What is the Council?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It is our twelve most powerful and important Jedi, who sit on a Council and make the decisions for the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan replied.

Siri laughed. "And I'm sure Obi-Wan will be on it someday," she said.

"I doubt that," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh come on Mr. Perfect Padawan!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Guys stop," Harry said with a grin. "You're beginning to sound like Ron and Hermione," he finished. Ron glared at Harry, while Hermione just rolled her eyes and read her Charms book. "Oh no, its time to go to Snape," Harry said sourly as he looked at his watch. They all got up and walked down the staircase to the dungeon.

AN: Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side. In the next one poor Obi-Wan and Siri will meet Snape…poor things. I will post it up shortly, I promise. I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers Virgo and Tower! Please review…it is like candy for a writer. Byes!

Christina


	4. Chapter 3: Snape's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I don't own any of JK Rowling, Jude Watson, or George Lucas' wonderful creations. I'm just playing with them for a time.

AN: I started writing this story before Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out, so it doesn't match up with 6th year. It is AU, because I am not following Rowling's plot, rather to use my own. So let's just say its some generic year, but we'll call it 6th so all of them are 16. And lets say that Remus is the DADA teacher. Ok then, that being said, on with the story. As for Star Wars, lets say for this story the events of the Secrets of the Jedi book didn't happen for the purpose of my plot (even though I LOVE that book).

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**By: Christina B.**

**Chapter 3: Snape's Discovery**

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic by the stuffy dungeon he was led to. He was used to being in light and airy classrooms at the Temple; he didn't think he would ever grow used to the ones at Hogwarts. And especially this dreary place he had been led to now.

Harry, Ron and Hermione also didn't seem to care much for the room, and quickly set out their books and took out their potion kits. Siri and Obi-Wan did likewise. BANG! Someone slammed the door loudly and entered. A tall, gaunt man with dark eyes and greasy black hair entered the room and walked to the head of the class. Obi-Wan immediately felt a deep sense of distrust about this person, and a slight disturbance in the Force. He shared a concerned glance with Siri. This must be the feared Snape.

"Open your books to page five hundred and get to work, you will be making the draught of despair and I do expect perfection on these potions," Snape said. The professor looked at the class and his eyes narrowing when they reached Harry, then his face turned into a slight sinister grin. "As I will be testing your potions on yourself, wouldn't want to make a mistake now…and another matter is the fact that we have new students," Snape said eyes darting over Obi-Wan and Siri.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, am I correct?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied casually.

"You are to address me as Sir," Snape replied coldly.

Obi-Wan looked back in Snape's gaze, not cowed like the other students. It's hard to be intimidated by someone else, when you have been the victim of Mace Windu's piercing glare so many times. "I see….Sir," Obi-Wan answered.

"Don't get impudent with me Mr. Kenobi or I will have no qualms about putting you in detention," he said. Obi-Wan continued to look in Snape's eyes, refusing to back down.

All of a sudden he felt something strange. Something was trying to probe his mind and Obi-Wan felt sure it was Snape. He quickly summoned up the Force as a wall around his mind, refusing to let the potions master break in his shields. There was a awkward silence, until Snape gave up and gave Obi-Wan a loathing look. He turned to look at Siri.

"Now I expect the both of you will be able to keep up with the course work, or you WILL be out of my class. I don't care what school you came from, you both are not special as far as I am concerned," Snape said before stepping back to his desk.

Siri opened her mouth about to shout back a sharp retort, but was silenced when Obi-Wan gave her a shake of his head and a look. "Now, begin," Snape ordered sitting behind his desk.

Obi-Wan looked at his book and read the complex list of instructions. Though he had never had to do anything like this, Obi-Wan did have a sharp mind that could follow the most complicated of lists. Siri was the same, and only had to ask what certain potion ingredients were.

Soon enough both were done in record time, along with Hermione. All three of their potions looked the exact shade of dark blue required. Harry's potion had a sky blue tint and Ron's was green. Snape walked around inspecting their work.

" Potter, Weasley, do you really expect anyone would survive those concoctions you both consider to be potions? I don't think so _Evanesco_!" Snape said directing his want at Harry and Ron's cauldron's which were promptly emptied. Obi-Wan was surprised, though he knew magic existed in this world, seeing it often threw him off guard.

"Now as for you three, taste your potions," Snape said directing them.

All three of them took a spoonful of their potions and swallowed. Obi-Wan felt a strange sensation and then he felt totally and utterly depressed. He felt as if his life had ended, his memories went to first the fight with Bruck Chun that had sent him on a ship to Bandomeer, how he was to be a farmer in the agri corps.

Then he remembered the time he had left the Jedi Order on Melida/Daan. How foolish he had been, how full of shame he had felt when he was finally accepted back into the order. How hard it had been to get Qui Gon to take him back as a Padawan. So many horrible, moments in his life and he was reliving them. He tried to center his thoughts on the time they had tried to memory wipe him. He remembered he had to face his hard memories as well as the good, and he tried to find his calm center. It wasn't working.

And then he felt it again, the feeling of someone trying to penetrate his mind. Despite his torment, Obi-Wan summoned the Force, blocking out the intruder. He took a deep breath in the feeling of the Force surrounding him. His pocket felt warm and Obi-Wan's hand moved across the surface of the river stone Qui-Gon had given him so long ago. He had found his calm center and now he was able to put those feelings at bay.

He looked up and noticed that Siri also was able to control her emotions and had used the Force to defend herself as he had. She was looking forward impassively at Snape, who was watching all of them cautiously. Hermione had the worst of it, she had been silently crying and putting her face in her hands. Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder and directed the calm of the Force at her. She swallowed and looked up at him thankfully.

Snape looked most displeased as he dismissed the class a short time later. Despite the fact that Obi-Wan, Siri and Hermione got the potion correct, Snape hadn't even spoken to them about it. He had been utterly confused by these new students. There was something about them, something that set them apart from the others.

That boy! Kenobi had been able to use occlumency to protect his mind from Snape's probing. Not only did Kenobi effectively cut off Snape, he had formed a solid wall around his mind, something that no young person was ever able to do. There was some sort of strange magic about him, as well as that Tachi girl.

His second attempt to enter Kenobi's mind had been a feeble attempt since the boy wasn't looking directly in his eyes. Yet what Snape had seen gave him the chills. The image had been of the boy using some strange lighted sword against machines that shot bursts of light with guns. There was definitely some knowledge to be found out, and Severus Snape was determined to find it.

AN: Alright there it is the third chapter. Poor Obi-Wan and Siri having to put up with Snape, and what will the old snarky potions master do next? Next chapter the Jedi have an encounter with the bouncing ferret himself! It should be up very soon…counting on the fact I get some reviews. And I want to thank my reviewer noname, please review and I will thank you too! Anyways until next time…may the Force be with you, lol.


	5. Chapter 4: Jedi Mind Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**By: Christina B.**

**Chapter 4: Jedi Mind Tricks**

The rest of the day was one big crash course of learning the ways of this magical school for Siri and Obi-Wan. Hermione helped them throughout the day, but the jedi did catch on fairly quickly. Obi-Wan couldn't get over how strange it was using the Force to perform magician's tricks with a wooden stick. Yet he didn't sense that any of the Hogwarts students had access to the Force at all. But they did do magic, which was something Obi-Wan would mention to Master Qui-Gon…if he ever got back that is.

After Charms and Transfiguration classes it was finally time for lunch, Ron and Obi-Wan dug into their meals heartily. "You both have caught onto doing magic very quickly, I'm impressed," Hermione was saying.

"Well you could say, as Jedi we are trained to catch onto things quickly," Siri replied.

"Have you guys ever ridden a broom?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's all you boys think about….Quidditch!" Hermione declared, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Its just…chasing and catching balls while riding on a broomstick," Hermione commented.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Obi-Wan said quickly trying to stop the argument before it got going again. "But I have never ridden a broom in my life. I've used a hydrobroom, but that's just for cleaning," Obi-Wan said.

"Hydrobroom? Well, anyways after lunch I'll teach you both how to ride a broomstick," Harry said with a laugh.

"Sounds great," Siri said.

"Well if it isn't Potty Weasel and the Mudblood…and look they found two new misfits to add to their ranks," said a high sinister sounding voice. Obi-Wan thought it was Bruck Chun for a split second, until he saw the face of the sneering boy looking at them.

"Shove it Malfoy, we didn't invite you over," Harry said angrily.

"Yeah, nobody asked you to come over here," Siri snapped. "So leave us alone,"she said coolly.

"Oh now I remember, you two are those American transfers. And of course you would end up with the rest of the Gryffindorks," Malfoy said smoothly.

"There is nothing wrong with them," Obi-Wan said concentrating on using the Force to work on Malfoy's mind as he waved his hand. Siri watched with a knowing look and a slight chuckle.

"There is nothing wrong with them," Malfoy repeated with a blank look on his face. Hermione, Harry and Ron shared a mystified look and tried to hold back their laughter.

"You will go away and not bother us," Obi-Wan said in the same tone.

"I will go away and not bother you," Malfoy answered and then turned to his two bodyguard like friends and he told them to follow him. As soon as they left, the trio started cracking up. Siri and Obi-Wan merely looked amused.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a old Jedi Mind trick. The Force can be a powerful influence on the weak minded," Obi-Wan answered.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "We could get him to do whatever we wanted," he said enthusiastically.

"Well…Jedi are only to use their powers when necessary," Obi-Wan said slowly.

"There goes Mr. Perfect righteous Padawan again," Siri said with a laugh. She then sobered as she looked at the trio. "Regardless, Obi-Wan is right, Jedi only use their powers for good," she said.

Ron looked down sadly, Harry confused and Hermione mystified.

"I keep getting a sense of déjà vu, like I've overlooked something," Hermione said looking at the two Jedi cautiously. " I will see you guys later," she said and ran off.

"Where is she going?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"No doubt to the library," Ron muttered.

"Now is our free period, want to learn how to fly a broom?" Harry asked.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a glance and then nodded.

Harry and Ron led the two Jedi outside and towards the Quiddtich Pitch. ObiWan and Siri looked on in curiosity at the giant hoops the the tall stands. Harry and Ron entered a broom shed and came out carrying four brooms. The Jedi looked at the primitive wooden sticks and wondered how they would ever lift off the ground.

Harry put two brooms beside Obi-Wan and Siri, before taking his own stylish Firebolt from Ron. "Now put your hand over your broom and say "UP" Harry said. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly thinking how much easier it would be to just use the Force to raise his broom to him, yet he did as he was told and was surprised that the broom came to him with that command and without him having to call on the Force.

"Now mount your brooms," Harry said as he sat astride his broom. "And all you will have to do is kick off from the ground and steer," said Harry.

Obi-Wan felt rather silly sitting on the broom, but he was surprised when it rose as he kicked off from the ground. "Surprisingly it was rather comfortable to sit on as well as followed his movements of the handle.

Obi-Wan had never really liked flying totally. He was far more comfortable when he was in control of himself, lightsaber in hand fighting masterfully. He didn't mind flying when asked, but there was something that made him nervous about trusting his life to the machine he was flying at the time. This though safer in some ways, terrified him in others, for one Obi-Wan didn't totally enjoy being so high off the ground and with no restraints to hold him back.

Siri on the other hand didn't seem to mind it at all, soon she was flying gracefully around the Pitch. Obi-Wan didn't share her enthusiasm for it, but he found himself getting slowly more comfortable as he went along.

As the confidence grew in the Jedi, Ron and Harry challenged them to a race around the pitch. Obi-Wan really didn't care to do it, so it was going to be between Ron, Harry and Siri and Obi-Wan gave his broom to Harry, so the three racers would be on even footing.

Obi-Wan sat in the stands as he watched his friends line up for the race, Using the Sonorus charm that Harry taught him, Obi-Wan counted up to three to start the race. Siri, Harry and Ron waited anxiously and they were off the second Obi-Wan said "GO."

Harry was in the lead to start off with, Ron and Siri at his tail. It stayed that way until the second lap where Siri started creeping up behind Harry. At the end of the lap she was neck and neck with Harry, Ron not that far behind. And then finally the last lap started and it was Siri and Harry still trying to get past each other. The finish line was approaching and finally Siri darted past Harry and won the race.

"Good job Siri!" Obi-Wan shouted. She gave him a little comical bow in response. Harry and Ron looked just a bit dumbfounded and disappointed that they had lost the race to a beginning flier like Siri. Before they could say anything at all though, Hermione ran up the stands looking pale and shocked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked concerned, flying over to her, getting off his broom and approaching her. "What's wrong?"

Hermione's eyes darted from Obi-Wan to Siri and then back to Obi-Wan nervously. "I…um…well you aren't going to believe this…but," Hermione started, looking at the Jedi once more. "Muggles have known about Jedi for years!" she exclaimed gaining shocked looks from Harry, Ron and especially Obi-Wan and Siri.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry, did you ever hear about something called Star Wars?" Hermione replied.

"I only remember Uncle Vernon putting his foot down about Dudley watching it, he mentioned something about it being unnatural," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well Harry…Obi-Wan is in Star Wars!"

AN: Well there you have it, chapter 4. Sorry for putting in a cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. Poor Obi-Wan…what will happen when he finds out what happens to him? And what other crazy adventures are in store for our favorite wizards and Jedi? Next chapter will be up shortly…I hope. I want to thank my reviewers Audra Laudarque, Tower, froggifrog, and mrmistoffelees! I appreciate it. And if you like this chapter please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens**

What is Star Wars?" Obi-Wan asked, not at all comfortable that he was known by the people of this world.

"They are movies, famous movies. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner," Hermione replied.

"I'm famous?" Obi-Wan asked; confused and a bit skeptical.

"_He's_ famous?" Siri said at the same time her eyes big.

"Yes! They made several movies that were HUGE among the Muggle population. I knew I had heard the words Jedi and lightsaber somewhere, I just had to remember. I haven't seen the movies in years, but I think my parents have them. I will owl them to see if I could get copies of them," Hermione answered.

"What happens in these movies?" Obi-Wan asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Obviously, it couldn't be that wonderful for him if the word 'war' was used in the title of these movies. And how did she know all this?

"Well…­ there is this bad person named Darth Vader who wants to turn Luke Skywalker to the dark side and you help Luke until..." Hermione said, hesitating.

"Until what?" Obi-Wan asked curiously; almost not wanting to hear the answer. She had to be making all this up off the top of her head, right?

"But maybe it won't really happen like that," Hermione said; not daring to look at Obi-Wan.

"Oh, now you have to tell," Siri said, her curiosity sparked.

"If I did, I could be ruining your future!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that," Obi-Wan said. "Master Yoda has said before that the future is always in motion, and this is no exception," he said thoughtfully.

"Fine. Your apprentice turns to the Dark Side and you watch over his son. And then your old apprentice kills you," Hermione said.

Siri looked at her friend speechless. Obi-Wan didn't really buy Hermione's story, yet for some reason it put him on edge. And he didn't like it at all. "And who… has taken the credit for Star Wars?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A Muggle man by the name of George Lucas," Hermione answered. 

Obi-Wan didn't want think of the fact that in this place he was considered a fictional character, the product of a man's imagination. He didn't like this at all, and released the anger that was growing. "You could be making this up." Obi-Wan asked. "How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" 

Hermione looked at him, irritated. "I wouldn't lie about anything; Harry and Ron can tell you that. But if you want proof that I know... well, your master's name is Qui-Gon Jinn," she replied.

"I didn't think this could ever happen," Siri stated looking at Obi-Wan's pale face. "But things have actually gotten weirder." She didn't know how right she really was.

AN: I know I've haven't updated this story in ages and I seriously hope everyone isn't upset with me, but I hope I can make it up. Real life always gets in the way too much. I promise the next chapter won't be quite so long. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Audra Laudarque, Virgo, Joey Nevada, IHateYouJusBecause, ZazZieDK, snufflesNprongs, PCBabySunribbon, FireChildSlytherin5, Ewan Wyvernback, PuffyCheese, and hermonine for their lovely reviews!

AN 2: I edited this chapter because I have a awesome new beta over at the JC Forums. He helped me revise this chapter and I added in just a couple of new things. Tonight or tomorrow I promise that I will have the next chapter up.


	7. Chapter 6: New Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

Chapter 6: New Worries

For the rest of the day Obi-Wan sat in quiet meditation in his dorm. He was so shocked to learn that he was known all across this world, yet he had not even become a Jedi Knight yet. And to think that there was somebody out there that decided to tell it all. Obi-Wan found himself getting more upset the more he thought about it.

He wasn't even sure that "Star Wars" even told the future, or was just a made up story.

He meditated for what seemed like ages, and when he finally finished, he realized that he had missed the rest of his classes and that if he didn't hurry he would miss dinner as well. Obi-Wan was no less concerned than before, but he realized he would have to take things one at a time. First, he needed to worry about getting back to the Jedi Temple

The second thing would be discovering what these people knew about him. With that in mind he reached the Great Hall and went to sit down next to Siri and the trio.

"Are you ok?" Siri asked.

"I'm fine…­ Just needed to meditate," Obi-Wan answered.

"Of course you did," Siri said sarcastically.

"Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked, looking up from his plate of food. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded and then focused on getting himself a plate of food. The food at Hogwarts was very far from any of the fare he'd had before, but he did enjoy it and he needed something to distract him.

"I'm sorry for shocking you like that," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it," he answered unconvincingly.

"Hey look," Harry said nudging Hermione. She looked up to the Head Table to see Dumbledore trying to quiet everyone.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement," the Headmaster said, looking all around the Great Hall. Then, when everyone was finally quiet and paying attention, he finally began to speak.

"As some of you will recall a couple of years ago we had a Tri-Wizard Tournament and one thing we did that year was have a Yule Ball. We have decided that this year we will again host a Yule Ball," Dumbledore said with a smile.

A buzz of whispering immediately filled the air; passing among the students, save Obi-Wan and Siri, who just shrugged and gave one another confused glances.

"Silence please, for just another moment," Dumbledore bellowed. "The Ball will take place on Christmas Eve and will be open to fourth year and above. That is all," Dumbledore said, and then he sat down again. 

"Another Yule Ball. I can't believe it," Hermione said, surprised.

"Yeah, and this time there will be no 'Vicky' to take," Ron answered.

"Don't make fun of Victor, Ron. He isn't even here anymore," Hermione replied. 

"Not again," Harry whined and hit his head on the table.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan interrupted, changing the subject. "But what is a Yule Ball? You mean a round ball of some sort?"

"It means we will be having a dance," Hermione answered.

"A dance?" Now Obi-Wan was confused. He knew what dancing was, but he himself had never really done it.

"Yes, couples come together and dance with each other," said Hermione.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a glance; the Jedi Temple certainly would never have hosted something like this. Since the Jedi Code strictly forbid attachments.

"I won't be able to participate then," said Obi-Wan.

"Neither will I," Siri added.

The three gave the Jedi strange looks.

"And why not? Don't tell me there is some strange rule about taking a date to a dance?" Ron asked, laughing a little.

"Actually, there is a rule," Siri replied. "It's in our Jedi Code; and it forbids attachments." Obi-Wan just nodded in agreement. 

"You're not at your school though. Certainly you can cheat a little and go to the ball," Ron said.

"No, we can't," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's probably a good thing," Harry started. "Yule Balls are overrated." He remembered his embarrassment at having to dance in front of the entire school.

Obi-Wan took his last bit of chicken and then stood up. "I will see you all later," he said and left the noisy Great Hall. He didn't know where he wanted to go, he just wandered around the castle. This day had brought so much confusion and his logic fled him. Obi-Wan walked outside and went to the owlery. This seemed like one of the most secluded places he could go, despite the fact there were owls flying over his head at almost all times.

He took out his comlink and decided to see if it would work now. Obi-Wan missed his Master, and right now he really needed Qui-Gon's advice. He stared at the comlink for a long moment before switching it on, and to his great surprise it actually worked. Obi-Wan quickly entered Qui-Gon's number and tried to signal him. It went through.

"Master, this is Obi-Wan, do you copy?" he asked nervously. Then he heard static, what was it that Hermione said before? There was too much magic in the air?

"Padawan," he heard over the comlink. Obi-Wan nearly jumped, for he could recognize Qui-Gon's voice anywhere.

"Master are you there?"

"Listen---Obi-Wan---Danger," he heard Qui-Gon say.

"Danger? What sort of danger Master?" Obi-Wan said in a rush.

"Danger," Qui-Gon's voice said. Then the static seemed to multiply and his comlink shorted out. 

"No!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, frustrated. He tried several times to get his comlink operating, but all attempts failed. 

Danger¡­ His Master was warning him about something, or was that his imagination?

Something wasn't quite right about this world; he could sense the Dark Side all around. From nearly the first moment he arrived on this world, he could sense an underlying fear in all of the students and staff. There was something wrong that they were concealing. It seemed as if Hogwarts was one safe refuge in a world filled with the Dark. Obi-Wan's concerns were only growing.

An: I want to give a big shout out to my reviewers Sam, hermonine, Riley and Ewan McIrving, Calder McIrving, and Guardian Angel of Wolves.


	8. Chapter 7: New Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 7: New Revelations**

Obi-Wan proceeded to the Gryffindor common room, all the while wondering about the warning his master gave him. He went into the dorm and immediately found the one he sought, Harry Potter. He knew from the start that there was some unseen force protecting Harry; yet he also got a prominent sense of evil when he looked at Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar. Obi-Wan was glad to find none of the others present in the room.

"Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?" Obi-Wan asked casually.

"Of course," Harry said. They walked out of the common room and over to a abandoned classroom to talk.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan replied, nodding to Harry's scar.

Harry's eyes went down to his feet and he flushed slightly, obviously he didn't like talking about his scar. Obi-Wan didn't want to have to try to persuade him by other means, so he was silent for the moment. Finally Harry's gaze met his own and he sighed.

"It's a really long story," Harry said softly.

"We have plenty of time," Obi-Wan answered. 

"How can I trust you?" Harry asked, suddenly wary of Obi-Wan.

"I've not done anything to betray your trust. I've told you my secret; why can't you tell me yours?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"But if someone knew¡­ It could put many people in danger if it got out," Harry said, worried.

"I won't tell your secrets," Obi-Wan said. 

Harry looked reluctant, but he sighed and then nodded. "Ok," he finally said.

Obi-Wan sat in rapt attention, his concern growing. Obviously he was right when he thought that Harry's life had been impacted in ways he couldn't imagine. At least he didn't yet. 

"It all started when I was a year old," Harry started, not really making eye contact with Obi-Wan.

"An evil wizard named Voldemort was after me, and my parents did everything to try and protect me. He found where we were and he killed my parents and then came after me. He couldn't kill me though, because my mother cast a powerful protection spell of love on me. I was left with my scar, Voldemort was ruined."

Obi-Wan waited patiently as Harry took a minute before continuing his story. "Then when I was fourteen he regained his body and now he's been gaining power and killing people once more."

Obi-Wan was surprised, but only to a small degree. "It all makes some sense now. I knew there was something not right going on here. It might be that the Force sent Siri and I here for some reason," Obi-Wan mused.

After he spoke the words, he realized that a couple of days ago, he would think he was going crazy for what he said. Now he had to break the news to Siri… An even bigger skeptic than he was, if that were possible.

"Let me get this straight, Qui-Gon warned you of danger and here there is some murderous wizard running around," Siri said, looking at Obi-Wan sharply.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth," Obi-Wan replied testily.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me, and that's why I believe you," Siri said, shocking Obi-Wan.

"What do you think we should do about it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What can we do, except wait?" Siri said.

"I believe, I came to the same conclusion," Obi-Wan said.

Severus Snape had heard everything he wanted to; now he knew for sure that Kenobi and Tachi were not the average Hogwarts students by any means. They could definitely be trouble, and he couldn't stand students like that. He needed to do something about it, but he wasn't sure exactly what he could do. These two could ruin so much that he worked for, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

As the potions master left the room, he suddenly winced. His forearm that held the Dark Mark felt like it was burning, and that could mean only one thing. Lord Voldemort requested his presence immediately. Snape walked past the gates of Hogwarts and then apparated instantly. Perfect timing, he mused. He had a few things to tell old snake face anyway.

AN: Yes I know this chapter has taken a long time in coming. I only can plead vacation and that I will do my best to make the next chapter come sooner than this one did. And now I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers: Spadez, FireChildSlytherin5, Sam, The Insane Imortal Dragon, swiftykenobi, Calder McIrving, hermonine, Sylvia Skywalker, and elamthemartian.


	9. Chapter 8: The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 8: The Conversation**

A large serpent came closer to Severus Snape and coiled around a tree. He looked at it in disgust, he didn't care at all for Nagini, who was Voldemort's pet. He apparated to some random forest, he guessed it was somewhere in the English countryside. He had yet to see the Dark Lord approach, but Snape knew that Voldemort was biding his time like he always did.

"Severus," said a voice that would make most people's blood grow cold.

Snape instantly dropped into a bow, Voldemort was approaching out of the shadows. He silently watched him draw closer, waiting for him to speak.

"You have something to tell me," Voldemort replied, staring down at him with his blood red eyes.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape confirmed, and then stood up straight again. "A couple of days ago, two new students arrived out of nowhere. They are somehow not from this world, but I have no idea what place they come from. They carry around dangerous swords made of beams of energy, and they have skills that even wizards don't have," Snape explained.

"Skills? What sort of skills are you talking about?" Voldemort asked, frowning.

"They can levitate objects without the use of a wand. They can sense things before they happen, they can protect their minds even. What they are using, I'm not sure it's magic, though they can use wands with ease. It's very disconcerting," he said.

"This doesn't please me, Severus," was Voldemort's reply.

"I imagine not," Snape replied nervously his eyes never leaving Voldemort.

"These two could be very dangerous, unless the proper actions are taken," Voldemort mused.

"Yes," Snape agreed.

"You are going to help me," Voldemort stated.

"Happy to do so my Lord," Snape said, a twisted smile gracing his features.

Obi-Wan and Siri were both on the lookout for anything strange which might show them the answers they sought. As far as they could tell, the danger seemed everywhere and nowhere at once. The students were all suspect to the Jedi, yet they didn't get a sense that any one individual being was the one they were looking for. In the meantime they both went through their day to day lives, as if nothing was bothering them at all.

The following day they entered the Transfiguration classroom for the first time. The teacher of this class was Professor McGonagall, a strict and stern witch. Obi-Wan and Siri asked Hermione about what this class entailed, and received a long winded explanation that didn't really help them grasp the concept very well.

"Class, take your seats," McGonagall ordered. Everyone did as she said and soon she had the attention of the entire class.

"Today we will be doing a more in depth study of the animagi as there will be a section about them on your NEWTS next year. Now, who can explain what a animagi is?" McGonagall asked.

Siri and Obi-Wan shared a look. They had no idea what she was talking about. To no surprise Hermione was the first one to raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The ability to transfigure oneself into a animal at will," Hermione answered.

"Correct," McGonagall said.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a look; never did they ever hear of such ability. Only certain species were able to change their form at will. Obi-Wan was distracted at the moment in thought; this world continued to baffle him. Was this Voldemort person an animagi? If this was true though, things just became more interesting. That wasn't necessarily a good thing for a Jedi.

"Now, who can tell me what the Ministry rules are on animagi?" McGonagall lectured.

Obi-Wan was drawn out of his reverie and tried to forget his previous concerns. He focused on the lesson. McGonagall called on Harry, who sitting next to Obi-Wan.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"You have to register with the Ministry if you wish to become an animagi," Harry answered casually, but Obi-Wan could sense Harry's discomfort at being called on.

"Why?" McGonagall prompted him.

Harry sighed, before speaking again. "It is the most complicated transfiguration there is," he replied.

"Correct, twenty points to Gryffindor," McGonagall announced. "Can anyone tell me what would happen, should someone become an animagi illegally?" she asked, looking around the class for a moment. "Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

A pug nosed girl towards the back of the classroom spoke in a fairly annoying and slightly squeaky voice. "A sentence in Azkaban," the girl answered.

"Yes, five points to Slytherin," McGonagal stated, before turning her stern look on the class. "To become an animagi is no laughing matter, yet it can be a very useful talent. Now, I would like a two thousand word parchment on my desk for the next class on the laws surrounding the animagi transfiguration," she said.

The students started to groan, but the teacher silenced them with a look. "Class dismissed," she said a moment later.

Obi-Wan and Siri grabbed their books and began to head out of the room, until they heard the teacher clearing her throat behind them. "Mr. Kenobi, Miss Tachi, I would like a word," she said.

The two young Jedi pulled up chairs to her desk and sat before her. McGonagall grabbed a few matches and placed one before each of them. They looked at her skeptically.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said. Her stern expression softened a bit as she looked at the two.

"The headmaster has informed me of your situation, and I know you are both not necessarily wizards," she said.

Obi-Wan and Siri waited, both knowing she wasn't done talking yet. "So I'm going to teach you the basics of transfiguration. First things first, do either of you know what transfiguration is?"

"No," Siri said. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It is the magic used to turn one object into another." She pointed her wand at a book.

McGonagall flicked her wand, and suddenly it changed into a canary bird. Obi-Wan and Siri couldn't stop their mouths from dropping open, so surprised they were by the magic. The magic on this world would never stop confusing him, Obi-Wan mused. Siri just thought how neat that was, and how she wanted to try doing it soon.

"I know you are not first years, and likely have common sense. Despite that, I have to say that transfiguration is the most dangerous, complex magic there is, so use extreme caution. I will not tolerate misuse of magic in my class," she said, the stern façade coming back into place.

"Now, I would like you both to try turning your matches into needles," the professor said. "You must concentrate on the match, and on what form you would like it to take. Then when you are ready, hold your wand before you and let the magic flow from your wand."

Obi-Wan was interested to hear what Professor McGonagall said, because in a way it sounded like something a Jedi Master might say. He wasn't particularly sure that it would work, but he still tried.

Concentrating on the match, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to imagine it as a silver needle instead of a wooden match. He drew in the Force and tried to direct it through his wand. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the finished product.

He didn't see a needle, nor a match for that matter. There was, however, a silver beetle scuttling across the desk. McGonagall gave him a strange look. "This has to be the first time in my career that I've seen an inanimate object turn into a living creature, by a new student no less," McGonagall said.

A few years ago Obi-Wan would have flushed with embarrassment, now he just sat there trying to understand the implications of her comment. He didn't dare look the professor in the eye; instead his eyes followed the beetle, watching it crawl onto his hand. Obi-Wan made no attempt to rid himself of the bug, but waited patiently for what McGonagall would say.

"It seems to me like you used too much magic. You over did it. Try again, using less power in your spell," McGonagall said before turning to Siri.

Siri's match was a bit of an improvement to Obi-Wan's but not much. The bottom of her match turned into a sharp silver needle, but the head of it was still a match. Under McGonagall's direction, her next try resulted in a perfect silver needle. After a little bit of practice, Obi-Wan perfected the spell as well.

"For your first time doing transfiguration, you both did very well," the teacher finally commented, a hint of a smile gracing her features.

"Now I'm not going to ask you to do the assignment the rest of the class is doing. Practice tonight and I expect to see you both tomorrow after your classes. Now you are dismissed," McGonagall said.

As Obi-Wan and Siri left, McGonagall's brow furrowed and her face seemed to transform into that of a tired old woman. Albus told her that they were of another world, impossible as that seemed. The rest of the staff, save a certain potions professor, were exuberant in their praise of the two. The two made a big impression on her, and it began to make her wonder.

The Order of the Phoenix was in desperate need of witches and wizards to fight against Voldemort. Everyday, muggles were being attacked, and the Wizarding World was just as vulnerable. She couldn't resist the new hope that began inside her then; perhaps these two, with their extraordinary powers, could in some way save them from the wrath of Voldemort.

AN: I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. Because I made you wait so long, I gave you a longer chapter than usual. Thank you guys for being patient with me. I want to thank my lovely reviewers: FireChildSlytherin5, swiftykenobi, Airlady, Sam, Twin Tails Speed, and elamthemartian.


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

When Obi-Wan entered the common room the following morning, he was surprised to see quite a crowd of people standing in front of a poster. He went away from the crowd and soon found Siri and Hermione busy doing their homework. His fellow Jedi it seemed was having quite the complication with her quill however.

"What bantha brain invented this lousy quill?" she was asking no one in particular. She eyed the large blot of ink with flushed cheeks; it was now covering half a paragraph that she spent the last few minutes writing.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked, looking up from her work curiously.

"Nothing, except for the fact that I've just utterly ruined my homework," Siri snapped, irritated.

"That's easy to fix," Hermione said, before pointing her wand at Siri's paper and muttering an incantation. The giant blob of black ink disappeared.

"Thanks," Siri said as she moved to stand up. She quickly tossed her books in her bag before moving past the crowd and into the hall. Obi-Wan could sense that something was bothering her, other than the quill, so he followed her.

"Most you always follow me, Kenobi?" she asked, when she noticed he was behind her.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. He was clearly concerned; he came to stand right next to her.

"Everything," Siri said, sighing.

"What do you mean by that?" he pressed. 

"Look at us, Obi-Wan, we are Jedi; we shouldn't be here. This isn't our place, I feel so worthless here. I miss Adi," she answered, not meeting his eyes.

"What can we do about it, Siri?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You said you managed to contact Qui-Gon, so why can't we go and try again. Why this constant waiting? This fooling around isn't getting us anywhere!" she said with more bite than she intended.

"I don't know how we got here, but I can't help but feel we need to be here. I don't think ending up at Hogwarts was an accident," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I just want this to be over with, I don't handle changes like you do, Obi-Wan," Siri replied.

"On the contrary, I think you do very well," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Siri returned the smile. "Thanks¡­ So what do you think all that fuss was about in the common room?" 

"No idea, but maybe they can tell us," Obi-Wan said. For at that very moment Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking towards them, all caught up in a conversation. Ron was the first one to spot Siri and Obi-Wan.

"Are you two going to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

The Jedi shared a quizzical glance. "Now, what is Hogsmeade?" Obi-Wan said, turning towards the others.

"You didn't read the notice?" 

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Hogsmeade is the wizarding village right next to Hogwarts," Ron explained.

"I see," Obi-Wan said, for he didn't know what else to say at that moment.

"Every so often we have a Hogsmeade weekend where we are allowed to go into the village," Hermione replied. 

"There is Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, Zonkos, oh, and of course The Shrieking Shack," Ron said with a chuckle. Harry and Hermione shared an amused glance with him when he mentioned the last one.

"Never heard of any of them," Siri said.

"Right, sorry about that," Ron said apologetically. "I keep forgetting that you're not from around here. We can show you around."

"This is our only Hogsmeade weekend before the Ball, so you two should probably get some dress robes," Hermione said.

"Dress robes?" Siri asked. "What's wrong with the robes we already have?" 

"The ball is formal, so dress robes are required," Hermione said.

"I frankly would rather meditate," Siri said and glanced at Obi-Wan. "And that is saying something."

"I don't want to go to this ball either," Obi-Wan added.

"Oh come on, Obi-Wan, it's fun," Harry said.

"We've already told you we couldn't; it goes against the Jedi Code," Obi-Wan answered. 

"What harm could it possibly do?" Ron asked. 

"They've got us there, Siri. It really wouldn't be breaking the Jedi Code to just go to this ball as neutral friends," he said thoughtfully, feeling his resolve breaking.

Siri sighed. "True," she said, defeated. "Fine, I'll go to this ball, but I don't have to enjoy it."

"Good. It's settled then," Harry said.

"Are you two going together?" Ron asked, looking at the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan was taken aback; he didn't expect to be asked that. He tried to ignore the flush coming to his cheek. "You mean, on a date?" he asked.

Ron nodded, a smirk forming on his lips. He was no doubt having a good time watching the Jedi squirm.

Obi-Wan's eye met Siri's, worry shone in both their eyes. "Well, we wouldn't go on a date, but, Siri, do you want to go with me? As friends of course," he said.

Siri figured it would be better going with Obi-Wan than some stranger. "Sure," she said.

"While the boys are rotting their teeth from the sugar at Zonko's, we can go to Gladrag's and get you something appropriate," Hermione told Siri, as she came to stand by her. 

"Thank you," Siri said, though she wasn't looking forward to this in the least. She'd never liked the formal affairs that she'd gone to with Adi, they were always dull and she usually wanted to scream by the end of them.

"I'm _not_ wearing that," Siri said, looking at the shimmering pink robe that Hermione told her to try on.

"Honestly, Siri, you have to wear something; you've gone through a dozen of robes already," Hermione pleaded.

"I really don't want to do this," Siri muttered.

"Don't you want to look nice for Obi-Wan?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you say that?" Siri asked curiously.

"You like him of course," Hermione answered as if it were old news.

"Of course I do, he's a good friend," Siri replied.

"Don't play dumb Siri. I can tell that you feel more than just friendship with him," said Hermione.

Siri was silent for a moment, gazing at the fabric of yet another dress robe. Hermione was bringing up thoughts and feelings that she tried to ignore. The truth was, she loved Obi-Wan. The complications of that, forced her to forget her feelings each and everyday.

"If you know what I feel Hermione, then you must keep it to yourself. It could ruin me, and him, if I told Obi-Wan and he reciprocated. We have to be stronger than that, and pretend it doesn't exist," Siri said sadly. 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I will keep your confidence," Hermione apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Siri answered and lifted up the robe she was looking at and showed it to Hermione. "What about this one?" 

"It's perfect," Hermione said. "You'll knock his socks off."

Siri couldn't help but grin.

AN: I would like to give a big thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, elamthemartian, swiftykenobi, Twin Tails Speed, and faraway12904 for their lovely reviews!


	11. Chapter 10: The Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 10: The Order of the Phoenix**

Professor McGonagall kept a close eye on the two young Jedi over the next few weeks. Both excelled in all of their studies, keeping up with the six year curriculum as well ask catching up on five years studies. They truly were remarkable students, and a pleasure to have in class.

She was beginning to think about the Order again. She never spoke to the others about possibly including these two in the Order, but she became more convinced everyday that they would be a perfect addition to the group. She knew this would be a delicate situation at any rate.

"Snickers," said Professor McGonagall to the gargoyle before the entrance to the headmaster's office. The gargoyle began to move and a staircase was revealed. Stepping on it, soon she was at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

She entered the outer office and barely glanced at the many portraits on the walls of headmaster's long past. She directly walked to the second door and rapped her knuckles on it twice.

"Enter," she heard a voice from within state.

"Albus, we need to talk," McGonagall said, moving to sit at a seat across from Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes, the beautiful red and gold phoenix, once before taking his seat. "What is it Minerva?" he asked.

"Do you remember those two students who apparently got here from another dimension?" she asked shrewdly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I think we should include them in the Order," McGonagall stated, noticing the slightly surprised, yet amused look in Dumbledore's eye. 

"Why do you think that?" he asked neutrally. 

"I'll tell you why, Albus. Not only have they mastered sixth year spells in weeks, they also can use their own brand of wand less magic and I've heard a rumor they can manipulate the minds of others. They could be the best weapon we've ever had," McGonagall explained.

"I'm not sure that would be the right choice. How do we know for absolute sure that we wouldn't be betrayed? Not to mention, if they were in the Order, it would put them in harm's way," Dumbledore answered logically.

"I don't believe they are the sort who would betray us. From what I gather Albus, these two are always fighting battles against evil. How is this one different?" she reasoned.

"I can think of many reasons why," Dumbledore said, still a bit skeptical. 

"This war is going to get much worse before it will ever get better. I feel that perhaps those two are here for some reason, to help us. To test their loyalties, we can always feed them some veritaserum, it is hard to lie under the influence of that," McGonagall said.

"I'm still not sure this is a great idea to include two underage students in the Order, but I trust you Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Bring them before me." 

Obi-Wan sighed; he was a Jedi and liked to remain objective about every situation and person he encountered, but this Severus Snape was worse to deal with than a fowl tempered wookiee. He never wanted to be out of a class so much in his life. Snape was being insufferable, giving them an extremely complex potion to work on. The only hard part in potion making for the Jedi was figuring out which ingredient was which, since they never saw them before.

Obi-Wan was in the midst of making his sleeping potion, when suddenly he felt a tremor in the Force. It came suddenly, and he quickly looked around to try and find the disturbance. Nothing was out of the ordinary in the least; students were hunched over their work and Snape was walking around making sure everyone was making the potion correctly. Siri gave him a look that told him that she felt it too.

The next moment there was a knock on the door.

Irritated, Snape moved over to the door, his black robes billowing behind him. There was a nervous looking girl standing at the door when Snape opened it.

"What is the purpose of this interruption?" Snape snapped at her. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi," she squeaked.

Snape nodded to the girl and closed the door with a bang. "Kenobi, Tachi, you are to report to Dumbledore's office. Since you might not return, I expect a three page parchment on the history of sleeping potions on my desk by tomorrow," the potions master said gruffly.

Obi-Wan and Siri quickly gathered their belongings and headed out as quickly as they could.

"What do you think is going on?" Siri asked Obi-Wan as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan said, moving along the dungeon corridor. 

"The Force was trying to tell us something," Siri stated.

"I know. I'm not positive, but it might have something to do with this meeting with the headmaster," replied Obi-Wan.

"I wonder what he wants?" Siri commented, frowning slightly.

They said no more as they continued their walk through the castle, both lost in their own thoughts. Finally they arrived at the closed gargoyle entrance; luckily the revolving steps were down.

The young Jedi entered the outer office, and instantly spotted Professor McGonagall.

"Good, you're both here, come in," she said, opening the door to the inner office, where Dumbledore was seated behind his desk.

Obi-Wan was too distracted last time he was in the office to really take in his surroundings, so he took the opportunity to do so now. His attention was drawn instantly to the bird he saw in the room before. The last time he saw it, the bird's red and gold feathers were well groomed and healthy. This time it looked like it was molting, but it also looked sickly and weak. He felt sorry for the poor creature, and wondered what ailed it.

"I'm glad to see you both again, Mr. Kenobi and Miss Tachi. I'm sure you must be wondering why I've pulled you out of your classes today," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, we are," Siri answered. "Have you discovered how to get us home?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The matter of which I need to speak with you about is rather complicated, and of the utmost in secrecy," Dumbledore said, his tone becoming quite serious.

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Siri. "We're listening," he said.

"Now, what have you heard of Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry told me his story, but beyond that we haven't been told much," Obi-Wan answered honestly.

"Then you know the dangers of living in a world where an evil wizard is on the loose. I know you two are new to the Wizarding World, but I've been told you're quite competent in all your studies," the headmaster commented. 

"Sir, where is this leading?" Obi-Wan interrupted. 

"Before I can move forward I must give you both a test. Will you submit to taking some veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked. 

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Obi-Wan, he went over his potions lessons mentally before he remembered. Veritaserum was the potion used to force people to tell the truth.

Obi-Wan and Siri nodded. Dumbledore reached inside a drawer in his ornate desk and pulled out a little bottle of totally clear potion. Obi-Wan and Siri both took a few drops of the potion.

"Let's begin. What are your names?" Dumbledore asked.

Obi-Wan felt a strange sensation coming over him, where he felt powerless to spot his lips from moving and forming the words of his name. Siri was equally powerless to stop it.

"Have you ever sided with the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No," was the mutual response.

"Do you have contacts with any Death Eaters?" 

"No."

"Would you ever betray me or any of my colleagues?"

"No."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"Good," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he handed them the veritaserum antidote. "Now I can trust you; forgive me for my security measures. It is unfortunately necessary in these dangerous times," Dumbledore apologized.

Obi-Wan nodded, yet he was still trying to decipher the meaning behind Dumbledore's words. The tremor in the Force he first felt in potions class, escalated. He knew what it was now, a warning.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No," Siri said, shaking her head. Obi-Wan did likewise.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of highly skilled witches and wizards whose sole mission is to stop Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters from hurting and killing innocent people. This group operates under extreme secrecy," Dumbledore explained.

"So what do you want with us?" Obi-Wan asked, though he had a fairly good idea where this was leading.

"What I am asking is, if you two will become members of the Order of the Phoenix? Usually we hesitate about taking on such young members, until they have graduated at least. In this case however, we feel you both would fit right into the group. I must warn you, that if you do decide to join the Order, it isn't easy and likely will be very dangerous," Dumbledore said gravely.

"We both have fought the forces of evil before; this wouldn't be new to us," Siri commented.

"Which is one reason I feel you two could join the Order," Dumbledore stated.

"What do you think about this, Obi-Wan?" Siri asked, turning to look at her friend.

"I'm not sure. I feel like we should do it, after all Jedi are supposed to help others in any way they can. I also think we need to think it over, I'm not sure our masters would approve of this," Obi-Wan answered thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure they would either, Obi-Wan. On the other hand, didn't you just tell me that you think we were here at Hogwarts for a reason? Could this be it?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan tried to think of a good argument, but this time he knew he couldn't. If Qui-Gon were here, Obi-Wan was sure his master would be the first one to jump in and help. Joining this Order of the Phoenix seemed the right thing to do.

"Ok, Siri," he answered in defeat.

"Really?" she asked, startled at how quickly he came to a decision.

"Yes, are you in?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"Of course," Siri replied.

Obi-Wan turned to face Dumbledore. "We would be honored to join the Order of the Phoenix."

AN: I would like to thank my reviewers for their lovely encouragement. I'm sorry again that it has taken me forever to update, but I will try to be better about it when college lets out for the year. Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 11: The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 11: The Yule Ball**

Over the next several weeks, Obi-Wan and Siri found they were constantly busy and had very little time to try and work out their other problem of getting home. Since joining the Order of the Phoenix they were even busier, if that was possible. McGonagall gave them lessons regularly on transfiguration, defensive charms and potions to help prepare them for their new role in the Order. Ron, Harry and Hermione were a little suspicious about all these extra lessons, but they eventually dropped it when Obi-Wan and Siri made very little of it. 

As time drew closer to the Yule Ball, the Jedi began to notice signs of the holiday celebrated on Earth: Christmas. The three wizards explained to them the reason behind Christmas and the customs they performed for it. Obi-Wan thought it sounded rather like the Wookiee's Life Day.

Obi-Wan was amused by all the decorations, including the twelve giant Christmas trees filling the Great Hall; some with icicles on them and others with candles. Then there were the knights in armor singing peculiar songs that Harry said were Christmas carols, and decorative plants called holly and mistletoe everywhere. Harry said to make absolutely sure not to ever go under the mistletoe, but he seemed embarrassed about it, so he didn't tell Obi-Wan why.

Another sign that the holiday known as Christmas was near was the heavy snowfall and ice covered lake that soon appeared on the Hogwarts grounds. Obi-Wan saw snow in the past, but never really had the time to enjoy it; as he was always so focused on his Jedi missions.

One day, Obi-Wan, Siri and the wizard trio were walking from Hagrid's hut, back to the castle, when out of nowhere Obi-Wan felt a brief warning of from the Force before the side of his head was struck with the icy cold snow. He wiped it away and turned around and glared at the others.

Obi-Wan could tell Siri was doing her best not to burst out in laughter; he was sure he must look a sight with snow covering half his face. The other three couldn't help it either, soon all three were clutching their sides, they obviously thought it was so hilarious.

"Who did that?" Obi-Wan demanded quietly.

Siri smirked. "Who do you think?"

Obi-Wan drew in the Force and formed a snowball, and then he aimed it at Siri, hitting her in the shoulder. She retaliated, but Obi-Wan was able to avoid it and Ron got hit instead. It wasn't long before an all out snowball fight was in full force.

An hour later, they finally returned to the castle just at the point when frostbite was beginning to attack and the temperature was dropping further. When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione motioned for them to come over to the side of the room where it was much less crowded.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I have to ask you all something," Hermione started to explain, finally getting the attention of everyone.

"I would like for you all to come and stay at my home for the holidays, my parents have agreed," she said.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes!" Hermione said excitedly. "Are you all coming?"

Siri and Obi-Wan shared a glance. "I don't see why not," Obi-Wan stated.

"Count me in," Harry said.

"And me, if Mum let's me," Ron chimed in.

"Great," Hermione said with a smile. "We are going to have a good time," she said, then her attention turned to the Jedi. "And you two will finally be able to see Star Wars.

Obi-Wan felt his stomach plummet straight into his feet.

On Christmas morning, Obi-Wan woke to the sounds of his roommates talking in excited voices and the rustling paper. He stretched his legs only to meet resistance from a small pile of wrapped packages lying at the foot of his bed. He wondered for a brief moment what it was all about, until he remembered that it was Christmas Day.

Curious, he began to open the collection of wrapped gifts. He received a bag of Canary Creams from Ron, who told him they were a gag candy his brothers created. His next package revealed a bag of Chocolate Frogs. Hermione also gave him candy, and then there was just one present remaining. Opening it, he saw a piece of red fabric with a big 'O' spelled on it. Picking it up, he looked at the sweater with curiosity.

"I told my Mum about you and Siri, looks like she decided to make you a Weasley sweater," Ron said looking over at Obi-Wan.

"Well you can tell your mother that I'm grateful," Obi-Wan said, when he found his voice. He wasn't used to this kind of generosity, especially because Jedi didn't put much stock in owning many possessions.

"I will," Ron said while tearing into his next gift with gusto. Obi-Wan watched him shout with joy when he saw the item inside.

Ron turned to show the black robe he received to Harry. "Look what Fred and George got for me!" he said excitedly.

Harry laughed. "Good, then you won't have to wear that other one then!"

"Is that for the Ball tonight?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ron nodded. "Are you excited?" he asked. 

"Well..." Obi-Wan couldn't really figure out what he was feeling.

On one hand he was not exactly looking forward to spending the whole night with Siri, but on the other he was excited by it. Every time he thought about the reasons he didn't want to go, reasons why he should slammed back into his head. For one of the few times in his life, Obi-Wan was terribly confused.

Christmas Day turned about to be a wonderful new experience for Obi-Wan. It was a day of rest, relaxation and fun, something he wasn't accustomed to. The Christmas dinner was enormous and most excellent; as a growing boy Obi-Wan enjoyed it to the fullest. The only bad thing was of course, Qui-Gon wasn't there to enjoy it too. 

After the meal, Hermione and Siri left the Great Hall, as they wanted to start getting ready for the Ball. Ron muttered some comment about girls always having to spend hours getting ready for balls. Obi-Wan found it hard to believe that Siri would spend hours on her appearance, but he didn't say so.

Obi-Wan stood waiting for Siri in the common room, slightly uncomfortable in his new dress robes. He still couldn't decide if he was excited or dismayed by tonight's events, and that bothered him tremendously. 

"Girls take hours to get ready and they are still late," Ron muttered as he and Harry came and stood next to Obi-Wan, also waiting for their dates.

"Calm down," Obi-Wan said reassuringly.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because they're coming," Obi-Wan said, his eyes focused on the staircase leading from the girls dorms. True to his word, their dates soon came walking down the steps.

"I'm never going to get used to you using that Force," Harry muttered.

Obi-Wan heard Harry, but couldn't respond as his mouth suddenly felt dry. In all the years he knew Siri Tachi, she never looked as beautiful as she did at this very moment.

He felt spellbound by her, like he couldn't move even if he wanted to. _This is Siri,_ he told himself; Siri the tomboy, Siri the Jedi, not Siri the princess. She always was sure of herself, but now she didn't just move with precision but with a grace he never noticed before. He didn't want to close his eyes for fear of this just being his imagination.

Siri didn't enjoy the last several hours in the least. She never cared to do much to alter her appearance in the past; being a Jedi let her get away with the short haircut, no makeup, and Jedi tunics all the time. Though she enjoyed spending time with Hermione, she didn't enjoy the beautification rituals the girls all performed. When she finally put on her dress robe though, she never felt more beautiful.

When she saw Obi-Wan upon walking down the stairs, she couldn't stop the blush from gracing her cheeks. He seemed to be watching her, looking almost without blinking. _Get a hold of yourself Siri,_ she told herself. _This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, there is no way he thinks that I'm anything more than a friend. He must be meditating, for that is the only logical explanation for his staring problem._

Siri admitted to herself that Obi-Wan did clean up very nicely. He was very handsome in a dark blue robe that seemed to bring out the color of his eyes. She didn't want to stare at him like he was her, but she couldn't stop the stolen glances.

She finally reached him; he still seemed to be staring at her. "Earth to Kenobi," she said, getting slightly irritated now.

"Hello, Siri," Obi-Wan said in a small voice as he blinked rapidly several times.

"Eye troubles?" Siri asked curiously.

"No, of course not," Obi-Wan replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Are we going or what?" Siri asked, not intending to sound as irritated as she did. Obi-Wan could bring out emotions in her like nobody else she knew.

"Yes of course," he said offering to take her hand. Siri took it, upon noticing that's what all the rest of the couples were doing. They headed down with the others to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball would be held.

Obi-Wan tried not to stare at her, but he couldn't stop himself. Siri's gown was of silver, only it seemed to change various shades of blue and purple with her movement. She had a silver necklace on and a bracelet, which completed the look. Her hair was done up in curls, giving her straight locks a gentle and soft look. She was stunning, and Obi-Wan felt privileged to know he was taking her.

Harry was taking Ginny, Ron's sister to the dance and Ron was taking Lavender Brown. Hermione went with a Ravenclaw seventh year who didn't seem to talk very much. When Obi-Wan entered the hall with the others, he looked around in curiosity. There were little round tables on both sides of the hall instead of the four long house tables, and there were ice sculptures and candles floating from the ceiling. Hogwarts certainly pulled out all the spots stops.

Obi-Wan and Siri sat down at a table with Harry, Hermione, Ron and their dates, then perused the extravagant menu. Their meals appeared instantly, just like every other meal at Hogwarts. Obi-Wan enjoyed his steak thoroughly tremendously. When they finished eating, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

Obi-Wan looked up at the Headmaster, as he quieted the room. It wasn't very long before every eye was listening. 

"I want to wish everyone welcome to this year's Yule Ball. As you know, Hogwarts rarely has dances of any sort. Considering the world we live in today, the staff and I felt that a group event like this would be good for you all. Merry Christmas everyone, let the Ball begin," Dumbledore announced. With his mandatory speech out of the way, Dumbledore took his seat once again.

A band started playing a slow piece, and Obi-Wan felt nervous. Now was the moment of truth, dancing. He might feel graceful when fighting using the Force, but dancing would certainly be a different matter. The others led their dates on the dance floor, Obi-Wan turned to his. 

"Would you like to dance, Siri?" he asked with some trepidation.

"I don't think I'll like it, but yes I will," Siri said, flashing him a grin.

Obi-Wan took her hand and they walked out to the center of the room. His nerves were really getting to him now, for he knew he would soon have to put a hand on Siri's waist. Hopefully she wouldn't slug him. He swallowed his nerves and put the hand on her waist; Siri put her hands on his shoulders. _So far so good,_ he thought.

"Obi-Wan, that was my foot," Siri said with a grimace moments later.

He couldn't stop from blushing. "Sorry, Siri," he said. 

"Don't worry about it," she said as they continued to dance.

Obi-Wan stepped on Siri's toes a couple more times, but he did eventually begin to get better. And something surprising happened; he began to enjoy himself. Siri seemed to as well; she was actually smiling. Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from grinning either, for her smile was infectious.

The night was perfect; everyone was in great spirits. All too soon however, the last song was sung and it was time to leave. Obi-Wan, Siri and the others slowly started making their way back to the common room. 

Obi-Wan yawned; it was a long night, but he was very happy. He thought to the next day, and his nerves began again. Seeing these Star Wars movies didn't thrill him in the least, but he knew he probably should watch them. He wasn't necessarily concentrating on where he was walking so he gasped when all of a sudden he felt a barrier. He looked down, nothing was there, yet he couldn't walk forward. Siri was standing right behind him and was in the same predicament.

"What happened?" Siri asked irritated. 

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said looking around.

Ron came down the corridor and noticed their predicament. A moment later he burst out into laughter.

"What is going on?" Siri demanded.

"You don't know?" Ron choked out. 

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," Siri commented sarcastically.

"You both are standing under mistletoe!" Ron said.

"And what does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked, though he was nervous to hear the answer.

"This is magical mistletoe, meaning you can't move until you both kiss... On the lips!" Ron said.

Suddenly Obi-Wan knew why Harry felt embarrassed talking about mistletoe. His cheeks were flaming red in an instant and he couldn't meet Siri's eyes.

When he finally looked up, he saw that she looked just as nervous as he did. He swallowed, with difficulty, and stared her in the eye. "Well... Shouldn't we get this over with?" he asked, when he found his voice.

Siri nodded. "We should," she said nervously.

"Then let's," he replied as he slowly moved his mouth toward hers. Their mouths locked in a sweet, electrifying kiss that shocked them both. This was certainly going to change things between them, and that wasn't good.


	13. Chapter 12: King's Cross Station

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 12: King's Cross Station **

When Obi-Wan awoke the next day, the sense of dread he felt was overpowering. Last night he kissed Siri- on the lips. Despite that mistletoe forcing him to do it, kissing was still not allowed. He felt even guiltier by the fact he enjoyed it. The kiss was magical, and he wished it wouldn't have ended. The young Jedi was beginning to realize that he was falling for his best friend.

Obi-Wan got out of bed and began to dress for the day, trying to distract himself with anything. Today was not only going to be embarrassing, but highly uncomfortable. He felt it would only be a matter of time before Siri told him how disgusted she was by the kiss. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and scrutinized his appearance for several minutes. It didn't occur to him that this was the first time he did so in his entire life.

It wasn't until Obi-Wan walked down the stairs to the common room, that he remembered the other thing he was dreading. Today he would go to Hermione's house, and her plans were to show him and Siri the Star Wars movies. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel that it would be a very bad idea, but then he was curious in spite of himself. He only wished it was completely idiotic so he might be able to laugh it off, no matter how silly the actor made him appear.

To know that the people knew about him here on this world made Obi-Wan feel very queasy. Master Yoda always told him that the future was always in motion, but these people knew what his future would be. He didn't even know if the future these "Star Wars" movies showed would be the truth of what really happens. He was going to pay a great deal of attention to these movies.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan," said a familiar female voice.

Obi-Wan started and turned around to see Hermione walking down the staircase, her arms full with books.

"Hello, Hermione," he replied. "When do we leave?"

"Not for a couple hours yet," she answered.

"Obi-Wan!" someone shouted.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Ron and Harry coming down the stairs together. He waved to them, and they quickly came up to him.

"How are you both doing?" Obi-Wan asked politely.

"We're doing great," Ron said enthusiastically. "The holiday started!"

"We still have homework to do," Hermione reminded him.

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy most of it," Ron argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes; this was one argument she was never going to win. 

Then Obi-Wan sensed through the Force that Siri was close by. His sense of dread grew as he heard her walking down the stairs. He couldn't bear to meet her eyes, at least not yet.

"Good morning," Siri said as she came over to them. Obi-Wan nodded to her, but didn't say anything.

"Hello, Siri," Hermione greeted her.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri said, looking at him.

He forced himself to meet her gaze. "Yes?" he asked.

"You're awfully quiet today," she commented.

Then he realized something; Siri was acting as if their kiss never happened. He realized the wisdom of this immediately, though it did sting a little. If they tried to forget it, then there was no reason for them to discuss what happened again. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief; things would be much easier now than he originally predicted.

Obi-Wan looked at her and shrugged, and a small grin crossed his face. "No reason. You know how much I like meditating," he answered.

Now it was Siri's turn to roll her eyes. "Should've known," she said.

An hour later, the five teenagers were riding on the Hogwarts Express. Obi-Wan and Siri were clearly amused and surprised by the strange "train". If it seemed that this world's technology wasn't up to theirs before, it really did now. Obi-Wan questioned Hermione a good twenty minutes about how this strange vehicle worked.

The train ride seemed to drag on and on, though it only a couple of hours. Once at the station, the travelers gathered their belongings and made their way off the train in haste; the students were all ready for vacation to begin.

"Now, where are your parents?" Siri asked, as she looked around. 

"Not here," Hermione said. "We need to get off platform nine and three quarters first," she explained.

"How do we do that?" Siri asked doubtfully.

"Harry, let's show them," Ron said enthusiastically.

Together, Harry and Ron stood looking at a wall. They nodded, and together they ran at the wall. Right before Obi-Wan was sure they were going to collide into the wall, they disappeared. He blinked, yet another magical surprise he did not expect.

"Where are they now?" he asked curiously.

"Now they are in the Muggle portion of King's Cross Station," Hermione answered a moment before she ran through the wall too.

Obi-Wan and Siri glanced at each other doubtfully. "Together?" Siri asked. 

Obi-Wan nodded. Siri walked up to him, and they looked at the wall together. Seeing some of the other students go through they felt reassured, but only slightly. Obi-Wan was slightly surprised when he found Siri's hand in his.

"One," Siri said. 

"Two," Obi-Wan replied.

"THREE!" they both shouted and ran towards the platform.

Just as predicted, the two Jedi found they were indeed in another part of the train station.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked. He obviously noticed Siri and Obi-Wan's conjoined hands so he grinned. "Never mind," he said with a chuckle.

Upon realizing what he was talking about, both Jedi sprang apart, blushing furiously.

"So, where are your parents?" Siri asked when she gained her composure back.

"Over there," Hermione said pointing. She hurried to greet her smiling parents; knowing the others would follow at their own pace.

It took Obi-Wan a little longer to get over the embarrassment. He enjoyed holding her hand, though it came as a surprise to him. The young Jedi wished that the awkward moment with the mistletoe would be forgotten by now. It was unfortunate that he was still feeling the repercussions from it. Not for the first time did Obi-Wan strongly wish for his master's council.


	14. Chapter 13: Movie Night At The Grangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 13: Movie Night At The Grangers**

The drive to the Granger's house was fairly short, but it took much longer due to rush hour traffic. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very amiable people, who, like their daughter, liked to talk. They both shared their daughter's brown hair and eyes, though Mr. Granger was balding and wore glasses.

A while ago Hermione told Obi-Wan and Siri all about her parents, that they were muggles and worked in dentistry. So the Jedi didn't really pay attention to the conversation going on, because they were too fascinated by this strange vehicle known as a station wagon. They thought the train was extremely slow, but this car was slower than a bantha. Or at least that was what it seemed like to them. The car had no repulsorlift technology at all, instead it rolled on wheels. To the Jedi, it was the most archaic thing they've ever seen.

Obi-Wan watched as Mr. Granger finally pulled into the driveway of a modest two story home. It was white with blue shutters and a small front porch. The rest of the homes on the street also looked fairly similar to the Granger's residence. This was very different from neighborhoods on other planets he'd seen. Many times homes were made of transparisteel; while it was practical, it did nothing to add beauty to the surroundings. _Qui-Gon would've liked it here,_ Obi-Wan thought with a bittersweet smile crossing his face.

The Granger home had three bedrooms, Hermione's, the Grangers and a guest room. On the first floor was the Grangers room, the kitchen, living room and a study. Hermione's room was on the top floor along with the guest room that Siri took. The boys were set up in the basement where there was a couch and a few cots.

Mrs. Granger immediately set about making them all sandwiches for lunch; Mr. Granger took a call in his study. The five teenagers stood awkwardly for a moment, before Hermione finally spoke.

"Let's watch Star Wars," Hermione said enthusiastically.

Once more Obi-Wan could've sworn that he felt his heart dropping into his feet. Ever since he heard about this Star Wars, he was nervous. He was split between being curious to see the movie, yet he feared the repercussions that viewing it could have. Obi-Wan drew in the Force and let out his anxiety. Finding his calm center, Obi-Wan joined the others in the living room.

The movie started with a big dramatic score with Star Wars in big, bold letters. Then it gave a short summary about a civil war between an evil Empire versus a struggling Rebellion. It told of the Rebels stealing plans to a super weapon known as the Death Star. So far it seemed innocuous enough; there was no Empire or Death Stars that Obi-Wan knew of.

The next scene showed a battle going on between two cruisers, the larger one overtaking the smaller one. There was some meaningless dialogue between a few droids, before the ship they were on was boarded. Obi-Wan assumed that those in the white armor were members of the Empire; behind them came a figure clad in black, with a cruel looking mask covering his face. He felt a tremor go down his spine, but he didn't understand why.

The movie continued with a huge battle ensuing, leaving the Imperial forces the victor. The villain in black choked a man with his bare hands, just because the guy didn't know about any stolen data tapes. The two droids managed to get on an escape pod, with the astromech getting some kind of chip implanted by a brunette woman in white.

As the story progressed, Obi-Wan learned many things. He learned that the man in black's name was Lord Vader. The captured woman was Princess Leia from Alderaan and she wasn't cooperating with her captors in the least. Artoo and Threepio the droids were captured by jawas, and later sold to a moisture farmer.  
Luke was the farmer's young nephew, who couldn't stop asking questions about his father. Then out of nowhere, the next line in the movie made his mouth drop.

_"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope,"_ said the repeating hologram of Princess Leia.

Obi-Wan was startled, so he was in this strange movie after all. He didn't understand why he was her only hope for one. Where is the Jedi Order and why aren't they doing something? He didn't make eye contact with the others, who were looking at him in surprise (except for Hermione). He focused on the movie, and that was when the next surprise came.

_"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?"_

_OLD? Ben Kenobi? What is going on here?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

_"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit."_

"A strange old hermit. Now why is it that I can picture you like that someday?" Siri said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan didn't feel that he could talk even if he wanted to; so in response he sent Siri a glare.

The droid, Artoo tricked Luke into taking off the restraining bolt, and then escaped across the desert. Luke and Threepio went after it the next day, and was almost harmed by sandpeople when they caught up with the droid. A strange and terrifying noise sounded and a robed figure came over to where Artoo was hiding.

_"Hello there."_

Obi-Wan swallowed hearing the voice and went pale when the man pulled back the hood. Apparently this was what he was supposed to look like when he was much older. Ben Kenobi looked and sounded like what Obi-Wan might imagine he might be like when he got older. This did nothing to ease his nerves; after all, what if this became true? He shuddered; he wasn't enjoying this movie in the least.

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan's fears were confirmed, this Ben Kenobi used to go by the name of Obi-Wan. His name wasn't common, so he knew this elderly man had to be him.

_"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father."_

Obi-Wan smiled hearing this, since it told him that he would eventually pass the trials and become a knight. At the same time, he was concerned: _WAS once a Jedi Knight? What could possibly have happened to the Jedi?_

Siri eventually came to the same conclusion.

"Ok, why are they talking about Jedi as if they no longer exist?" Siri asked. 

"I want to know the same thing," Obi-Wan said. "But my guess is that the Lord Vader person is a Sith and that somehow they have done something to the Jedi," he added.

"Now you're joking, that's impossible," Siri replied.

_"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized time."_

"You know what, Obi-Wan, you could sell a lightsaber to anyone," Siri said with a short laugh.

_"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire."_

Obi-Wan felt a sinking feeling in his chest as his worst fears were confirmed. So the Jedi were eradicated after all. Siri shouted in outrage next to him, but he couldn't hear her words for he was still watching the television.

_"How did my father die?"_ Luke asked Ben.

_"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force,"_ Ben replied.

"Do me a favor Obi-Wan; never ever take a padawan. I also want to know why only you are the only Jedi to escape what ever terrible fate awaits for the rest of us," Siri said, still furious over the revelations by this Star Wars movie.

Again, Obi-Wan couldn't find the words to answer her.

The next shocking discovery was Princess Leia's message in full: _"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

Obi-Wan was shocked not for the last or first time. Clone Wars? General Kenobi? Just what WAS in store for his future?

Minutes later, Obi-Wan was even more overwhelmed. His elderly persona went with Luke on a ship to Alderaan, only to find the planet totally destroyed by Empire. The captain and first mate on the ship they chartered was caught up in the Death Star's tractor beam. The captain, Han Solo, and his wookiee companion Chewbacca, went to save Princess Leia, while Ben went to deactivate the tractor beam.

Obi-Wan watched in horror, when Ben confronted Darth Vader and drew his lightsaber.

_"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master,"_ Darth Vader said, his red lightsaber already activated.

_"Only a master of evil, Darth,"_ Ben replied. The two began to duel.

"You show that Vader guy!" Ron said, cheering for Ben.

_"Your powers are weak, old man,"_ Vader taunted.

_"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine,"_ was the calm reply Ben made. 

"Do you know something I don't?" Siri asked the onscreen Ben.

Obi-Wan was wondering the same thing. How could a Jedi become more powerful in death? Part of the Jedi Code was there is no death; there is only the Force. He assumed that Ben was just trying to psych out Vader. Or was he?

The scene changed to Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca, who raced back to the Millennium Falcon, avoiding and fighting stormtroopers the whole way. Obi-Wan tried to find his calm center, but his nerves wouldn't go away. When Luke was almost at the ship, he noticed Vader and Ben fighting. 

Obi-Wan watched in absolute horror and astonishment as the older version of Obi-Wan Kenobi lifted his lightsaber right in front of him. Vader took his opportunity and sliced him in half, or Vader would have if Ben didn't disappear at the exact moment.

He sat in stunned silence, ignoring the movie from this point on. At first when Star Wars started, he was almost sure that it couldn't be what would happen in the future. Yet deep down he always believed the potential that it could be true. He felt a strange feeling the first time he saw Ben and Vader, and now he knew why.

It was evident that the rest of his life would be a hard one. Not only would he fight in these Clone Wars; his student would betray him and the rest of the Jedi. Out of the remains of the Republic, an Empire would rise, and he would watch over a young boy for twenty years. And last but not least, he would die at the hands of his former student. And suddenly he couldn't take it in anymore.

Obi-Wan stood up and quickly exited the room, ignoring the looks and the pleas from his friends to come back. Walking out of the house he briskly went down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He didn't know where he was going, and honestly he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to go somewhere to think and meditate.

He eventually found a park of some sort with strange recreational devices, and he made his way to a bench. Putting his face in his hand, he felt tears spring to his eyes. Obi-Wan almost never cried, because crying came from an emotion Jedi tried to release. This time he let himself cry, all his pains and worries seemed to strike at him at once.

"Obi-Wan?" he heard a familiar, feminine voice wonder out loud.

He sighed; he should've known that Siri would find him. He quickly wiped away the few traces of tears on his face, just as she walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm going to be fine, Siri," he replied, his voice wavering a little.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing him.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied.

"We need to go back. Mrs. Granger is getting worried," Siri said. 

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. The two Jedi walked through the strange park and down the street once more. Suddenly the Force surged, Obi-Wan started. Siri obviously noticed it too, as her hand was reaching for her lightsaber. Out of a dark alleyway a few feet from them, a dark, cloaked figure came out of the shadows. The person spread out two pale hands and lightsabers sprang into them. He put the lightsabers on a belt.

"Now, my young Jedi, we have much to discuss," said a deep, gravelly voice.

Obi-Wan and Siri backed away, and took defensive stances.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, not letting any fear into his voice. 

"No one of any great consequence," the person said, and then the hood was removed. 

AN: I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter; real life has been seriously dragging me down. I will do my best to make the next chapter come up much sooner. I would like to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers whose support helps inspire me to write faster. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 14: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 14: The Meeting**

Obi-Wan looked at the stranger standing before him with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. The man was middle aged with red hair turning white and kindly brown eyes. He wore a short beard and mustache, if Obi-Wan didn't know any better then he would think this man were a Jedi. _But that is impossible_, Obi-Wan thought.

Siri stood still at his side, her eyes were wide and she stared at the two lightsabers now held in his hands. If he knew her, she would be plotting how to get her weapon back in her grasp as soon as possible. Obi-Wan hoped she would be patient, for he didn't want to get in a fight with this person whoever he might be.

"Nexu got your tongues?" the man said jokingly, his voice friendly and reassuring.

Both teenagers started, hearing this. The nexu was a creature known in their galaxy, not on Earth. This told them instantly that they were not dealing with the average muggle or wizard. Siri and Obi-Wan shared a concerned look before they turned back to the man. Neither wanted to be the first one to speak up, but finally it was Obi-Wan who broke the ice.

"How do you know us?" he asked cautiously.

"I know a great many things about you both, but I feel that this is neither the time nor place to discuss it. You can trust me," the kindly man replied.

"If you want us to trust you then why do you still hold our weapons?" Siri asked. It was obvious that she didn't believe him, as far as she could throw him.

The man laughed, and returned their lightsabers. "Now I am the one unarmed, so there is little you need to worry about presently," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Obi-Wan looked down to inspect the hilt of his lightsaber, before turning his gaze on the strange individual once more. "You still haven't told us who you are and how you know we're Jedi," he pointed out.

"My name is Elias Swift, I doubt you've heard of me, but you should know that I'm a Jedi Knight," he stated.

The two Jedi Padawans gasped, this was far more confusing then either of them would've preferred. Obi-Wan looked at Elias, astonished. _There are other Jedi on Earth?_ he wondered. Other questions immediately came to his mind in a rush. _How did he get here? Does he know how to return?_

"You're kidding, right?" Siri asked, somewhat perturbed. She giggled, the result of pure nerves. Obi-Wan later recalled that this was the first time he ever heard her laugh.

"Of course I'm not," Elias consoled. The older gentleman reached inside his robes and brandished his own lightsaber. "I very rarely have a need for my lightsaber these days, but old habits die hard. Go ahead and hold it if that's what it takes for you to believe I'm genuine."

Siri took it and examined it. After ensuring that strangers weren't watching, she ignited the green blade. Satisfied, she flicked the switch on the lightsaber and handed it back to Elias.

"Fine, you're a Jedi," she reconciled with a sigh. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It is only natural," Elias replied with a shrug. "I would be very surprised if I weren't questioned, for that would tell me that the Jedi Order isn't doing a very good job training padawans anymore."

"How did you get here?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled.

"Before I tell you any story, please tell me your names," the older Jedi requested.

"I'm Siri Tachi, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Siri introduced.

The Jedi Knight's eyes widened as he looked at both with rapt fascination. He muttered something unintelligible to himself, before turning his gaze back to the padawans.

"We must now part ways," Elias said in a stern tone. "I believe that even now your friends are looking for you; please don't tell them about me. We will meet again soon."

Before Siri or Obi-Wan could answer, Elias replaced his hood over his face and took off down the smelly alley. The teenagers exchanged a slightly confused look, before they silently continued their way back to the Granger's household. Obi-Wan drew in the Force, and soon realized that Harry, Hermione and Ron were drawing nearer. He quickened his pace, and Siri did likewise.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed when she finally discovered the two Jedi. "Mum has been worried sick."

"I'm sorry for causing everyone distress," Obi-Wan said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Ron replied.

Hermione nodded. "I will think of something to tell my parents. It's my fault anyway; I should've given you more warning about watching Star Wars. I shouldn't have mentioned it at all."

"It's fine," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm sure I overreacted."

He said this despite the fact that the movie totally unnerved him. He didn't care to watch anymore Stat Wars, plus he didn't know for sure that it was the real future. Obi-Wan believed in Yoda's philosophy that the future is always changing, he sincerely hoped this was true. The young Jedi didn't want to think about the possibility that the events of Star Wars would one day become his darkest nightmares imaginable.

"My goodness, I'm so glad you found them Hermione," Mrs. Granger said relieved, once the five teenagers entered the house.

"Please don't do that again," she said. "I wouldn't want to have to tell your parents that I lost you."

Obi-Wan sighed, his thoughts going to Qui-Gon at hearing Mrs. Granger's comment. He wondered what his master was doing right now; was the Jedi master looking for him? Obi-Wan continued to wonder about the strange message he received from Qui-Gon; somehow his master knew that something was going on at Hogwarts. This only added to the insurmountable confusion that he tried so hard to ignore.

"We're sorry for worrying you Mrs. Granger. Aren't we Obi-Wan?" siri asked, elbowing him in the side.

"Yes Mrs. Granger," Obi-Wan replied sheepishly.

"Very well, it's time for dinner," replied Mrs. Granger with a smile.

Obi-Wan was lying down on his cot later that night, when he heard a strange tapping noise. He sat up and followed the Jedi technique of looking around without making it obvious. Harry and Ron were sitting down nearby playing a game of wizard's chess, their severe concentration on the game made them oblivious to the consistent tapping noise.

Then he finally discovered the cause of the irritating racket. In a narrow window at the top of the basement, was an owl pecking on the window. Obi-Wan walked over and reached up to open the latch on the tiny window. The speckled barn owl hooted once and held out a talon, as it was too big to make it through the slender opening.

Obi-Wan collected the piece of parchment attached to the owl's leg. The bird spread its wings and took flight the moment its burden was released. He looked down at the letter; it was addressed to Siri and him. It also bore the Hogwarts' seal, it was from Dumbledore.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Siri asked, opening her bedroom door and looking at her friend.

"We've received a letter," was the explanation Obi-Wan offered. Her eyes watched him questioningly, so he spoke again. "It's from Dumbledore."

"What does it say?" Siri asked impatiently. He handed it to her.

_**Mr. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Miss Siri Tachi,**_

_**As you both are aware, the Order of the Phoenix has long been fighting to destroy this new reign of terror that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been calling. Since you joined the Order, we've been preparing you for that time when you would help us in this bloody conflict. I didn't include you in the meeting yet because you were both still learning. Now, however, it's time for you to begin.**_

_**At some point this evening you will see my phoenix Fawkes When you do it will be time for the meeting. This piece of parchment is enchanted as a portkey, which will deliver you to the location of the meeting. I'm sure I don't have to impress upon you once more that discretion is required. I will see you tonight.**_

_**Sincerely.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

AN: Well I've actually come up with another update in less than week. Hopefully this makes up for my lateness before at least a little bit. Once more thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers:-)


	16. Chapter 15: Headquarters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 15: Headquarters**

Obi-Wan tossed and turned that night as he lay on his cot. That letter from Dumbledore as well as the mysterious meeting with Jedi Elias Swift kept his mind preoccupied. He didn't know when Dumbledore would summon Siri and him, and that bothered him. Obi-Wan always liked to be totally informed about exactly what was happening. In the past he clashed with his master, because Qui-Gon had a very different approach to everything.

The meeting with Elias Swift totally unnerved him. After all, if Elias couldn't return home, then would they ever be able to? Obi-Wan couldn't wait to finally sit down with the man and hear his story, but that was another thing he didn't know. He could be very patient when he wanted to, but he couldn't control the restless feeling this time.

Obi-Wan got up from his cot and glanced at his friends. Ron and Harry were both sound asleep, though Ron was muttering something about "tap dancing spiders" in his sleep.

He dressed in his Jedi tunics and smiled; he felt calmer and more like himself already. Then he went upstairs and into the kitchen, only to almost run over Siri.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri queried, then turning on the kitchen light. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I might get a glass of water," he replied.

Siri held up her own glass full of water. "I can't sleep either," she said honestly.

"I---," Obi-Wan never managed to speak, for at the moment something happened that shocked both of them.

In an instant, they saw the glimpse of a fiery bird. The next moment it disappeared in a flash of smoke. All that remained on the spot was a red and gold feather. The Jedi looked at one another; they knew what this meant.

Siri pulled out the letter that Dumbledore sent them and held it out. "We have to go," she said quietly. 

Obi-Wan nodded and swallowed. He walked over to her and put a hand on the piece of parchment.

Obi-Wan learned of portkeys in his classes, but he never knew the experience would be so unpleasant. The moment he touched the letter, he felt a instant tug at his navel and then felt like he was going through hyperspace without the aide of a ship. He didn't enjoy it in the least. The only good thing was the fact that the trip didn't take long. The Jedi fell down in a heap on rough concrete.

"Get up, Obi-Wan, you're on my foot!" Siri exclaimed, pushing him off her. 

Obi-Wan obliged and moved aside, getting to his feet in the process. He surveyed his surroundings with curiosity; this place certainly didn't look like the Order's headquarters. The square where he stood was unkempt and dirty and the grass was shorn in weird directions. The buildings looked just as dingy and old as the rest of the area did. Obi-Wan subconsciously found his hand upon his lightsaber hilt.

"Professor Lupin!" Siri exclaimed, surprised.

Obi-Wan turned around and noticed the weary form of their Defense teacher approaching them. He wore his usual faded cloak and had a kind smile on his face. Obi-Wan figured that there must be something wrong with this poor fellow, but he couldn't be sure.

"Good evening. I'm a member of the Order also, and I will take you to headquarters," he explained, handing a piece of paper to Obi-Wan. "Memorize it; both of you."

**_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._**

Obi-Wan was almost positive that the handwriting on this piece of parchment was Dumbledore's. He wondered why it was necessary to memorize the sentence, but he did so anyway. Siri did likewise. Then Lupin took the paper back and set fire to it with a nudge of his wand.

"Now, both of you think about that sentence and look ahead," the professor stated.

Obi-Wan did as he said and gasped when he noticed a building spring up from nowhere. It placed itselt right between eleven and thirteen, but the other houses didn't seemed bothered in the least. It was yet another surprise in the curious magical world. Obi-Wan wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by everything.

The house they entered had much to be desired. It certainly had seen much better days than it did now. Obi-Wan felt a strange foreboding and dark sense when he walked in. It was as if the very walls of the building were filled with the Dark Side of the Force.

"Thank you, Remus, I can take it from here." 

Obi-Wan looked up to see that it was Dumbledore who spoke. Remus nodded, and left, taking a darkened hallway.

"I must thank you both for showing up promptly. You must (remove 'both') be wondering what this is going to be about," the headmaster stated logically.

"Yes, we do," Siri answered. 

"Tonight, you will both be officially inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. Once a full member, there is no way you can go back on your promise. You both must be absolutely certain that this is what you want," Dumbledore explained.

Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged a searching glance and then turned back to Dumbledore. "We won't step back on our commitment," Obi-Wan stated. 

"Good. Now follow me; the meeting is about to start," Dumbledore said.  
Obi-Wan felt extremely subconscious later when he was seated at the dining room table. All of the witches and wizards in the room were distinctly scrutinizing Siri and him. He only recognized a few, Professors Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore and most surprisingly, Snape. And of course the latter was giving them both the most condescending look he could muster. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the people at the table were all quiet in an instant.

"Welcome, friends," he said. "I'm sure you're all wondering why these young students are here. They are going to be initiated into the Order tonight," he said.

"Surely, Headmaster," said a silky smooth voice, dripping with sarcasm. Of course it was Snape. "You can't expect them to have the ability to be a member of the Order." 

"I understand your hesitations, Severus. I wouldn't have asked Obi-Wan and Siri here unless I felt they were qualified. These two have shown incredible aptitude in learning six years of study in only one term. On top of that, they are masters of occlumency and have their own form of wandless magic," Dumbledore explained. 

"Wandless magic? What kind?" asked a young woman whose hair was a peculiar shade of purple.

"It's not your kind of wandless magic, Tonks," Lupin said to her with a grin.

Obi-Wan looked at Tonks, interested. She took the hint. 

"I'm a metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will." Tonks closed her brown eyes and a moment later when she opened them they were a vivid blue.

"Obi-Wan, Siri, will you give us a brief demonstration?" Dumbledore asked. 

The Jedi nodded and summoned the Force. Together they raised all the candles lying on the table. This caused quite a stir with the Order members; all of them began talking at once. They all wanted to know how Obi-Wan and Siri acquired their ability.

Luckily, Dumbledore saved them yet again. "The reason they have these abilities is confidential, and I'm afraid I can't disclose it. Not even to you. I will tell you this; they are loyal and won't lead the Order astray."

Everyone calmed down hearing Dumbledore's words; it showed exactly how trusting they were of anything their wise leader said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand and motioned for him to do likewise.

"Do you solemnly swear to serve the Order no matter what the cost?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.

"Will you defend the innocent from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, even at personal risk?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to never mislead the Order, nor betray us to our enemies?" 

"Yes."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, on behalf of the entire Order, I welcome you. Phoenixius Initiatum!"

At this last declaration, a red light came out of Dumbledore's wand and headed directly to Obi-Wan's wand. The rest of the Order repeated the charm, and several multicolored lights entered his wand. He was utterly and totally confused as to what purpose this served.

After Siri was initiated, Dumbledore concluded the meeting. The witches and wizards all congratulated the young Jedi on their initiation, with the exception of a certain potions master. When everyone was gone besides Dumbledore, he finally answered Obi-Wan's question.

"When you saw the lights enter your wands it actually serves to connect our wands together. Now you will be able to communicate with any Order member through the use of your wand. All you will have to say is Phoenixius, followed by the member's name and you will be able to commune with that person," Dumbledore stated.

"And what are we going to do in the Order?" Siri asked.

"You both are already in a very good position to serve the Order very well," Dumbledore said with a wry smile and a twinkle of his eyes.

A sudden realization hit Obi-Wan. "You mean Harry."

"You are correct. I'm assuming then that you've heard his story," Dumbledore replied.

The Jedi nodded.

"That saves some time. As you know, Harry has been targeted by Voldemort all his life. The one thing you might not know is that Harry sometimes goes looking for trouble, and it always finds him."

Obi-Wan wasn't totally sure where this was leading, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it.

"Your first assignment for the Order will be to serve as a sort of spy on Harry," the headmaster explained somewhat hesitantly.

"You mean to deceive our friends?" Siri asked accusingly.

"I would normally hate to do this. I care greatly for the welfare of Harry and his friends. I'm just not sure that I will be able to intervene next time. This is a war and I need help. Will you do this?" Dumbledore pleaded.

Despite their hesitations, the Jedi were solid in their decision. They didn't like the idea of eavesdropping on their friends, but they knew it was for the best. 

"We will," Siri confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, it's time for you both to return to the Granger's. Do you still have my letter?" Dumbledore asked.

Siri pulled it out of her tunic pocket. Dumbledore took it and tapped it once with his wand. "Portus," he declared before returning it to her. "Now you will be able to return. Good luck." 

Obi-Wan edged closer to Siri and smiled up at the professor. "And may the Force be with you." He touched the parchment and they disappeared in a flash.

AN: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and I apologize this chapter is so late. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 16: Bowling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 16: Bowling**

Obi-Wan and Siri did their best to make as little noise as they could when they returned to the Granger household that night. They were both very thankful for their Jedi training that helped them sneak in without getting caught. Harry and Ron were still sound asleep when Obi-Wan laid on his cot again, but he didn't think that sleep would come easily.

By now, Obi-Wan stopped thinking of Siri and his arrival as a freak accident; now he believed they were on Earth for a purpose. He knew that his master didn't believe in fate, but relied on his own intuition. He tried to follow Qui-Gon's example, but this was one example where it didn't work.

Qui-Gon's mysterious warning still haunted Obi-Wan, despite the fact that it happened months ago. Obi-Wan expected that his master was talking about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but what if he was warning him of something else? Siri and he always needed to be on their guard for they would never know when, or if someone would betray them.

Obi-Wan's faith was shattered rather dramatically in the last forty-eight hours when he not only saw the elderly image of himself be murdered by a Sith Lord, but also met another Jedi on Earth. He didn't know what to make of all this, but he desperately wished to talk to either Qui-Gon or Yoda.

* * *

Luckily for Siri and Obi-Wan, the others didn't know they had left the previous night. Neither of the Jedi were too keen on spying on their friends, but they knew that even when they became Jedi Knights they would have to do things they didn't want to.

Obi-Wan was very grateful that Hermione didn't suggest they watch the rest of Star Wars. He didn't think he could take any more of that extreme shock. Harry and Ron followed her example and didn't mention the movie again.

Hermione suggested they go play some game called "bowling", so they all headed off to the bowling alley.

The first thing that Obi-Wan heard when he walked into the building was the sound of something being smacked quite loudly. The source of the sound became quite obvious. Apparently the object of this strange game was to roll a ball down a narrow chute and knock down as many of the pins as you could.

Hermione led them over to a desk where they all got fitted with strange shoes. "Why do we need these silly shoes? Mine work perfectly fine," Ron complained.

"Honestly, Ron. You need these shoes so you don't hurt the floor," Hermione answered rolling her eyes in the process.

"I still think they are silly looking," Ron muttered.

The five teenagers went over to a table with chairs, with an old looking computer set right before an alley. They all collected heavy balls with holes for their fingers and put them on a chute where the balls would be returned to them after each turn.

"The rules of bowling are very simple. You must roll your ball down the alley and try to knock down as many pins as you can. If you knock them all down then it's called a strike; if it takes you two tries then it's called a spare. Those both have the most points. The highest score wins." Hermione explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron asked, enthusiastically rolling his ball down the alley without even aiming. The ball went into the gutter, so it didn't hit a single pin.

"I forgot to mention," Hermione said sweetly. "Don't throw gutter balls!"

For the first time in a long time Obi-Wan was actually having fun. As archaic as this strange game was, it was quite entertaining. The whole time they were bowling they were laughing, joking and just purely having fun. It was moments like this when Obi-Wan wondered if he would've had moments like this all along if he weren't a Jedi. Then the next moment he would remember how privileged he was to be on the righteous Jedi path.

Siri was actually smiling and laughing. Obi-Wan found his gaze being drawn to her; she was so pretty when she smiled. Her face softened and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled, and she looked happy. He almost felt spellbound by her, but that was ridiculous. Siri was his friend and nothing more.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan and Siri were able to throw strikes and spares the entire time. Ron complained briefly that the Jedi had an unfair advantage, but he got a spare a minute later. In the end, Siri was the victor followed by Obi-Wan, Hermione, Harry and Ron. The five of them were then walking down the street laughing and chatting happily.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. His eyes met Siri's and she nodded her head very slightly in acknowledgement. The other three continued to chatter, not realizing that Obi-Wan and Siri were not only silent, but were watching everything.

The Jedi spotted the source of the disturbance in only a moment. A man was walking towards them in casual muggle clothes and sunglasses. It was Elias Swift.

Elias drew closer and stood in front of them, blocking the sidewalk. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at the man with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.

"Obi-Wan, Siri, good to see you again," Elias said cordially, his eyes moving from the Jedi onto their companions. His eyebrow raised when he looked at Harry's lightning-bolt shaped scar.

"You know him?" Harry asked Obi-Wan, suspicion crossing his features.

"We only met yesterday and we didn't have time to tell you," Siri explained.

"You're Harry Potter," Elias said, looking at the bespectacled teenager.

Harry nodded, blushed and shook his head so that his bangs covered his scar. Elias chuckled.

"I would be doing the same thing if I were you," he said kindly, before turning his attention on Hermione and Ron.

"And you must be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Elias smiled and looked at Obi-Wan and Siri again. "Why don't you all come have tea at my house this afternoon? We have much to talk about."

* * *

As they walked to Elias' home later, Obi-Wan felt a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was already concerned about what the Jedi Master was going to talk to them about. The trio looked utterly confused still and kept darting curious looks at Elias. Obi-Wan swallowed. He was a Jedi, and he would embrace all his concerns and release them. This time was no different. 


	18. Chapter 17: Tea With Master Swift

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 17: Tea With Master Swift**

When Obi-Wan entered Elias' modest two story home, he was surprised by how normal it looked. It didn't look like a Jedi Master lived in this home; instead, it was more like the Granger's home than anything else. Something that shocked him was his discovery of several portraits hanging up all over the home. Most showed Elias with a pretty brunette lady and a young boy who Obi-Wan was sure he'd seen before. 

Elias led them into a cozy parlor with a round table and chairs with a tea setup already in place. Elias stoked the fire in the hearth and set the kettle over it, before turning to look at the teenagers.

"Please be seated; I'm sure this is one conversation that will take some time to draw out," he said. 

They all did so, though Harry, Hermione and Ron looked very hesitant and nervous. Obi-Wan and Siri were eager to finally hear Elias' story.

"Obi-Wan and Siri already know that I come from their world. Like them, I am a Jedi," Elias stated. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared, surprised at Elias. It seemed they never expected that there would be another Jedi on Earth.

"My journey to this world began almost thirty years ago. The Jedi Council sent me on a mission to the planet Lemle, a planet on the edge of the Outer Rim. I was sent to oversee the election of their new senator. While I was on my way, my ship struck an ion storm suddenly and my controls were disabled. I found that I was going into the Unknown Regions and couldn't get back."

Obi-Wan was shocked. The Unknown Regions was the most dangerous spot in the entire galaxy. And one other thought occurred to him. _Does this mean Earth is in the Unknown Regions?_

"I crash landed on Earth, and luckily my ship wasn't completely destroyed. I was gravely injured, however, and I collapsed outside my ship. A woman named Lauren found me and nursed me back to health. I ended up telling her the story of how I came to be here, not long after we were married. Since then, I've never had any great desire to return to our galaxy." Elias explained.

"Why did you give up being a Jedi?" Siri asked, scandalized.

"Don't get me wrong; I enjoyed my life as a Jedi. It was something special, but it honestly wasn't for me," Elias answered.

"I understand how you got here now, but how do you know us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I told you that I was gravely injured when I arrived on this world. During that time, I was incoherent and I hallucinated for days. I saw many images of the galaxy at large, but the one thing that stood in my mind... was you, Obi-Wan," he said.

Obi-Wan's heart took a dive into his feet again; was this actually happening? Why did it have to be him that everyone on this planet knew about?

"I had a variety of visions that confused and baffled me. To try and clear them out of my mind, I decided to make a story out of it. It served the purpose I wanted and I no longer thought about these stories until a few years later. I'm assuming that you all have heard of the movie Star Wars, right?"

Elias laughed at the five shocked faces before him. Then he sobered. "You might be surprised to hear that it was because of me that Star Wars came into existence."

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"When I first came to Earth, I was living in the United States of America for several years. My wife is from England, but was attending school in the States. To pay the bills, she started working at a child care center, and later on I joined her," Elias said before pausing to take the steaming kettle out of the fireplace.

"I found that taking care of a roomful of rowdy children really wasn't my expertise. And I couldn't use the Force efficiently on them because they had the shortest attention span you could ever find. I made the worst mistake of my life and I read my story to these kids. Little did I know that one of these children would tell their father this story. And then with some extreme modifications, my story became Star Wars."

Elias poured the hot water into everyone's mugs, as the teenagers were still reeling from the shock of his incredible story. Obi-Wan was the first to regain his composure.

"So Star Wars isn't real?" he asked hopefully.

"You know that Jedi never take visions at face value, and the contorted story on screen may or may not be what will really happen. You must have faith; I feel that you will impact others during the course of your life," Elias said, smiling.

It felt like a huge weight was lifted from Obi-Wan's chest hearing this and he managed to smile. Elias was right and there was no reason for him to worry about the future. Qui-Gon was always telling him to focus on the present, and now Obi-Wan learned why exactly his master was so very right.

"And how do you know about me?" Harry asked.

"That part is not very complicated," Elias said, standing up. He grabbed one of the portraits off the mantle and showed it to them. "Does he look familiar?"

It was a picture of the young boy that Obi-Wan was sure he'd seen before. "Yes, he does," Siri replied.

"This is my son, Aaron. You might find it surprising that he attends Hogwarts," said Elias.

"Now I remember him," Hermione said. "Isn't he in Ravenclaw?" 

"Yes. My wife is a Muggle, so you can imagine our shock when Aaron received his Hogwarts letter. I was doubly surprised to learn that the Force can be used for Earth's magic," he said. 

Obi-Wan and Siri shared an amused glance. They were surprised to learn that little fact too when they arrived.

"Once I was exposed to the wizarding world, I set myself to learn as much about it as I could. And Harry, I must say that it wasn't long at all before I heard your name and story," Elias said, smiling. 

"Then my son told me about the appearance of Jedi at Hogwarts, and I knew that I needed to meet you both if I could," he said, turning his keen gaze on Obi-Wan and Siri.

For some reason, Elias stood up and closed the blinds to the room they were in and made sure that the door was locked. Then he returned to his seat and leaned across the table to speak with them.

"Now, I'm sorry to say this but..." he said in a very somber and serious voice that startled them. "You are all in grave danger."


	19. Chapter 18: Dark Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any of his friends, or any Jedi relating to Star Wars. I do own the plot however, so eat your heart out Rowling and Lucas, lol.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 18: Dark Warning**

Obi-Wan shot Elias an apprehensive look. "What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, I was awakened by a new vision. This one confused me because of what it showed," Elias said.

"And what was that?" Siri asked.

"I was the image of two Jedi fighting the Dark Lord. I couldn't see faces, but one of them was taken down by one of his spells. I can only assume that it was you two," he said.

Obi-Wan shared a worried glance with Siri, but Elias spoke again before either could say anything. "As with my other visions, this vision might not reveal the future. But I would suggest that you both be very careful; you are both treading on dangerous ground."

Siri sighed. "Yes, we are." 

"Why would Voldemort be after you?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious? Their Jedi skills are something that he would want to control just like the werewolves and the giants. I hope this doesn't mean that he's found out about you two," Hermione said worriedly.

"Probably has," Ron said bitterly.

"I'm not sure how he could've," Siri said practically. "We've been very careful."

"He does have his spies everywhere," Harry commented.

Suddenly something occurred to Obi-Wan. "Snape," he said. The other four teenagers looked at him curiously.

"What about that lousy git?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"During our first potions class, Snape tried to read my mind. Both times he attempted it I was able to shield my thoughts using the Force. The second time I'm sure he must have seen something before I was able to raise my shields enough," Obi-Wan said.

Siri's eyes widened. "He did it to me, too."

"He used occlumency against you," Hermione said.

"Don't feel bad," Harry commented wryly. "He's done it to me, too."

"What is this, occlumency?" Siri asked.

"It's the art of magically defending your mind from someone skilled in legilimency, meaning they can read minds. Snape is very skilled in both, meaning he can lie in front of Voldemort himself," Hermione explained. 

"Very interesting," Elias stated. "The Force is powerful enough to defeat legilimency."

"I wonder if Snape told him your true identity," Harry said, looking at Obi-Wan and Siri.

"I've heard of this Severus Snape character, and from what I've gathered he's not what he appears to be," Elias commented.

"He's not," Harry said bitterly. "He's a Death Eater."

Siri gasped and Obi-Wan stared hard at Harry. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive," Harry answered. "I've seen his Dark Mark."

"If Snape has in fact told him, then it could be quite possible that the vision could be telling the future," Obi-Wan added.

"All the more reason to be very careful," Elias said gravely, his eyes boring into that of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan and Siri didn't talk much after they all arrived back at the Granger's home. It was obvious Mrs. Granger noticed that something was off immediately and asked if something was wrong, but she couldn't get one of the teens to open up. Ron and Harry went down into the basement to play some wizard's chess and Hermione joined them, laden with several books. Obi-Wan and Siri, however, just sat still, not even looking at each other.

Obi-Wan couldn't get his mind off what Elias told them; he seriously hoped neither of them would be struck down by one of Voldemort's spells. And he had no way of knowing whether the spell only stunned or even killed. And that also brought up Qui-Gon again. Did his master know that they were in danger?

"We've made a terrible mistake," Siri said remorsefully.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"The Order," she answered. "We should've never joined the Order of the Phoenix."

Obi-Wan shot her a confused glance. She sighed. "Being in the Order could very well be putting us in Voldemort's grasp. The Order fights him, so I'm sure we would end up meeting one of them at some point."

"You're right, but I don't see what we can do about that now. We've already made a commitment to the Order," Obi-Wan answered regretfully. 

"Our masters wouldn't want us to be doing this now," Siri said.

"If Qui-Gon was here, I'm sure he would've joined," Obi-Wan retorted. "And then we don't know if Master Swift's vision is of us at all."

"I'm sure it was," Siri replied. "It makes me nervous and I want to leave the Order."

"Siri, let's be rational about this. Right now I see no reason we have to quit because our mission right now doesn't involved going to face him." Obi-Wan reasoned. 

"True, but it could very well lead to that," Siri countered.

"I just have a feeling that we were supposed to join the Order of the Phoenix for a reason. It is what the Force tells me to be true," he said.

Siri sighed. "Well, I sure hope you're right."

Suddenly both Jedi were alerted to someone eavesdropping on them. Looking up, Obi-Wan was startled to see Harry standing there. Potter wore an expression of anger, betrayal and suspicion and his face was slowly turning red. Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this.

AN: Big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I'll try to update this faster next time. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday(s)!


	20. Chapter 19: Betrayal

AN: Sorry this update is so late, I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to all my reviewers.

**Jedi ****At**** Hogwarts**

**Chapter 19: Betrayal**

"Harry," Siri started. "We can explain."

"Save it!" Harry snapped angrily, a look of mutinous fury on his face. "I knew we should've never trusted you. All this time you've been Order members. Probably Dumbledore's agents to spy on me! Well here's a newsflash, I'm not a child that needs to be babied!"

"Calm down, Harry. It was never our intent to deceive you," Obi-Wan said quietly as he used the Force to send waves a peace and calm to the furious teenager. Harry, however, didn't respond other than to look even more absolutely furious.

"All this time I was the part of some elaborate scheme, but not anymore," Harry yelled.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked concerned. She had just come down the stairs, obviously having heard Harry's rant.

"They lied to us!" Harry declared.

"I think you're overreacting," Siri replied.

"Quiet Harry, or you're going to wake my parents. Now what is this all about?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

"They are members of the Order of the Phoenix and they never told us," Harry explained.

Hermione looked surprised and confused. "Is this true?"

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a glance. If they told Hermione the truth then it could lead to questions they shouldn't and wouldn't answer. But lying was something neither was accustomed to and it could have far more severe consequences in the future.

"Yes, we are members of the Order of the Phoenix," Obi-Wan answered with a sigh.

"I told you!" Harry declared.

"Really?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "That's great."

"WHAT?!?!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at his friend.

"You think so?" Siri asked skeptically looking at Hermione and totally ignoring Harry's outburst.

"Yes," Hermione said and then turned to look at her still fuming friend. "The Order needs all the help it can get and having Obi-Wan and Siri helping them can only be a good thing."

"I don't buy that for one second!" Harry yelled.

"Shh…Calm down Harry," Hermione said nervously, her eyes darting up the stairs where her parents were asleep.

"We never intended to lie to you," Obi-Wan said in defense.

"That doesn't matter," Harry snapped. "So much for being friends."

Harry shot Obi-Wan and Siri one last glare before he angrily stormed off.

"I know you probably didn't mean to lie to us, but you did. I don't think Harry will ever speak to you again." Hermione said, her eyes not meeting those of the Jedi, but filled with tears.

"I won't deny though that I am hurt, and I doubt I can ever trust you again." Then Hermione turned and ran up the stairs crying leaving behind two frustrated teenagers in her wake.

"We've really messed up this time, Kenobi," Siri snapped.

"I know, but I don't see what we can do about it until Harry cools off and decides to be reasonable," Obi-Wan countered practically.

Siri snorted. "I don't see that happening any time soon, and it's not just Harry. Hermione has turn against us too and I'm sure that will go for Ron as well,"

"We should have been more in tune with the Force. Back home we wouldn't have been eavesdropped on," Obi-Wan said regretfully.

"You think?" Was Siri's sarcastic reply.

"Siri, stop this. We can't argue and be upset, all we have left is each other," Obi-Wan said in earnest. Siri's open mouth closed in an instant as her sapphire blue eyes focused on Obi-Wan as he spoke again.

"I know if you had a choice you wouldn't have wanted to be stuck here with me, but we can't change that now. Giving into frustration and anger will only serve to make us bitter enemies and worse, turn to the Dark Side."

"You're right," Siri said softly.

Obi-Wan was stunned, in all the years they'd known each other Siri never admitted that he was right. "Pardon?" he asked.

"I said you are right Obi-Wan, don't rub it in," Was Siri frustrated reply. "What Elias told us about his vision unnerved me and I hate to admit it but for one of the first times in my life…I'm scared."

"It scared me too," Obi-Wan agreed. "But we can't let it scare us too much, so much is at stake. Plus we don't know for sure if that vision is accurate."

"If it is, which I have a very strong feeling that it is; we have to be so incredibly careful," Siri declared.

"Yes we do," Obi-Wan said.

"I really wish we could speak to our masters," Siri said mournfully.

"I do too, I'm sure they would have some great advice right about now," Obi-Wan agreed.

Once more the sharp pain of the missing bond he shared with Qui-Gon stung. Before arriving at Hogwarts he'd taken that precious connection with his master for granted, and now that it was gone he missed it dearly. But like all times when he thought of Qui-Gon, that distressing warning came to mind again. Once more he wondered what it was about, and why his master knew about it.

"You're doing it again," Siri said, startling her friend.

"Doing what," Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"You were thinking about Qui-Gon; I know when you do it because you get this strange look on your face," Siri replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I doubt any padawans have parted with their masters as long as we have."

"No, definitely not," Siri agreed. "But you know something Obi-Wan; I might not be the best listener but you can always talk to me. I'm your friend, remember?"

"You're my best friend," Obi-Wan answered. "I'm sorry if I've had a hard time confiding in you."

"Let's make a pact, okay?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "What sort of pact?"

"Let's never fear to confide in one another, or pent up feelings inside." Siri stared, but one look from Obi-Wan obviously told her that she needed to elaborate.

"We have been trained let go of our emotions since we were little, but this isn't the time nor place for following every tenant of the Jedi Code."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he mused her words. Over the years he locked away so many emotions, forgotten the times when he hadn't acted like the ideal Jedi. Even recently the strong feelings he felt for Siri were incredibly hard to forget. That kiss they never should've shared haunted him almost daily. Wearing his emotions on his sleeve wasn't something he was accustomed to, but Siri did make some valid points.

"All right, I'll do it," he said.

Siri smiled. "I'm happy to hear it. Now I think I should get back to bed, before someone else shows up."

"Right, and I'm so looking forward to returning to the basement where I'm sure two wizards are waiting to hex me," Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

"Don't be such a crecheling; you do have a lightsaber, remember?" Siri responded with a short laugh.

"I'm sure threatening them would only make Harry even more furious," Obi-Wan replied.

"If that's possible," Siri said before turning to leave. But before she took a step she turned her head and looked at him. "Good night Obi-Wan. And just so you know; after my master, I would rather be stuck here with you than anyone else."

Then she retreated up the stairs silently and Obi-Wan stood in the same spot with a grin forming on his face. Perhaps things weren't so bad after all.


	21. Chapter 20: The Cold Shoulder

AN: Thank you so much for your kind words Orton jr. and icydragon14, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jedi ****At**** Hogwarts**

**Chapter 20: The Cold Shoulder**

The following day it was quite obvious that Harry, Hermione and Ron were all very disgusted and furious at Obi-Wan and Siri. The young Jedi tried to speak reason to their former friends, but they wouldn't listen. This made the last few days of vacation increasingly miserable for everyone.

Obi-Wan and Siri escaped to Master Swift's home as often as they could; enjoying the escape from the hard stares and bitter comments. The Jedi Master tried his best to mediate the differences between the two opposing sides, but to no avail. It was obvious that this feud was something that wasn't going to end very soon.

The other major complication for the teenaged Jedi was the fact that their sole mission for the Order of the Phoenix now had been jeopardized. Not only was it highly dangerous for anyone to know of Obi-Wan and Siri's involvement in the Order, but it would of course be much harder to keep a close eye on Harry, Hermione and Ron. Especially since the three were extremely suspicious already.

With a great sense of foreboding, Obi-Wan decided that he would be obligated to tell the Order about their failure. So he went downstairs to the abandoned basement and pulled out his wand.

"_Phoenixius_Albus Dumbledore," he said clearly, holding his wand out before him.

Then there was a flash of scarlet light that illuminated the image of Dumbledore appeared before him. _This is just like a hologram_, Obi-Wan thought. The elderly wizard looked at him keenly with his pale blue eyes though the Jedi could also register some surprise in his gaze.

"Yes, Mr. Kenobi?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," Obi-Wan said regretfully.

"What happened?" the wizard's gaze intensified.

"I'm afraid that Harry, Hermione and Ron discover that we are in the Order," Obi-Wan answered.

The headmaster winced visibly. "And I take it that they, especially Mr. Potter didn't take that news very well."

"Right, and now they refuse to speak with us," Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm not surprised," Dumbledore commented. "They are all fiercely loyal people, but none of them accept dishonesty very well."

"So what are we to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Both of you need to still keep a close eye on the three of them as you are able,"

"Yes, Professor," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I'm sure you both won't disappoint us," Dumbledore replied mildly. "Now take care both of you, for the agents of darkness draw closer everyday."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, suppressing a shudder. "I can feel it."

Arriving back at Hogwarts was a much needed relief for Obi-Wan and Siri. The trio had never forgiven them for their deception and it wasn't likely that they would speak to them again if they could help it. Even Mrs. Granger noticed that something was amiss, but she couldn't get any one to explain it to her.

In order to follow their mission; Obi-Wan and Siri started to keep tabs on the trio when possible. Both were thankful for their Jedi training that allowed them to stealthily follow others without being noticed. On the surface it didn't seem that anything was wrong with the three of them, but Obi-Wan was beginning to notice something very different about Harry.

One night a few weeks after they'd returned to Hogwarts; Obi-Wan's nightly meditation was interrupted by a strangled scream coming from one of his dorm mates. The young padawan felt an incredible sense of fear, anxiety and anger being broadcast by Harry Potter. Raising himself from his four poster bed; Obi-Wan slowly made his way over to the the bespeckled wizard's bedside.

Harry was thrashing on his bed with a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. The young teenager looked incredible pale and the look on his face was that of ultimate suffering. Obi-Wan watched as Harry's hands both went directly to the scar on his forehead and held it as if he was in great pain. He issued a strangled cry and began speaking in a strange hissing tongue that Obi-Wan wasn't familiar with.

Obi-Wan reached out to access the Force and brought it to bear on Harry. He sent calming waves to the young teenager and tried putting him in a peaceful sleep. Harry's movement stopped and his breathing began to deepen and relax. Within minutes he was in a deep and restful sleep.

Obi-Wan returned to his bed and sat down on the edge all the while pondering what just happened. He knew that Harry was plagued by nightmares in the past, but he knew that they were few and far between. It was obvious that this particular dream was something that scared Harry very much and if Obi-Wan had to make a guess, he would say that it was about Voldemort.

If only Harry was still speaking with him Obi-Wan could question him about it the next day though he wasn't sure that he would even get a clear answer. It was obvious that Voldemort was trying to mess with Harry's head and scare him senseless. Obi-Wan couldn't say what exactly it was, but something was going to happen soon. The Force warning him of danger approaching, but he couldn't sense from where exactly. Elias' disturbing vision sprang to mind; could this be it? He felt that the magnitude of this upcoming event could have unfathomable consequences.

_"Focus on the here and now, Padawan."_

Obi-Wan couldn't resist grinning. Even being so far from his master there were times that Qui-Gon's wisdom seemed to spring up in his mind with such clarity that Obi-Wan almost felt he was speaking with him. And the truth of the matter was that Qui-Gon wouldn't hold much stock in Elias' vision nor Harry's nightmare premonitions, since he always felt that everyone shaped their own destiny. _Perhaps_, Obi-Wan thought with a wry smile, _I should listen for a change._


	22. Chapter 21: Potions And Malfoy

**Jedi ****At**** Hogwarts**

**Chapter 21: Potions and ****Malfoy**

Since the Jedi returned to Hogwarts they slowly began to notice a change amongst the rest of the students. It was obvious that word spread quickly that Harry, Hermione and Ron were no longer speaking to Obi-Wan and Siri. And because of that the two young Jedi suddenly found that they were being alienated. And it was definitely causing some complications.

Both Obi-Wan and Siri tried to speak to their former friends but each time they received the cold shoulder. And it was becoming harder to spy on them as time went on; because everyone seemed to keep an eye on them these days. Besides this other things kept their time occupied: they had class which was becoming increasingly more complicated as the end of the year exams rolled in closer and then there was their private lessons with McGonagall which were also becoming more intense.

Obi-Wan had also noticed that Harry seemed to be on edge more and more as the days passed. No doubt some of that was in result of his nightmares of which Obi-Wan helped him through every time. But of course Potter didn't know and still regarded Obi-Wan and Siri as a plague.

It was strange to think that Professor Snape's potions class was one thing that didn't change. It was still positively dreadful and the Jedi found themselves actually wanting to skip class for the first time in their lives. Unfortunately they knew it was one thing they couldn't escape.

"Mr. Kenobi! You will stop glancing at Miss. Tachi this moment and tell me the twelfth use of dragon's blood," Snape roared while glaring at Obi-Wan with his dark obsidian eyes.

Obi-Wan drew in the Force for calm as he tried to prevent himself from blushing. He didn't think he was totally successful as most of the class was hiding laughter behind their hands. He made sure his shields were in place before staring Snape squarely in the eye. "Oven cleaner."

"You are unfortunately correct, but I will have to take ten points from Gryffindor as Mr. Potter saw fit to whisper to Mr. Weasley." Snape snapped as he walked back to his desk. Turning around he gave a malicious smirk. "For homework you are to write report on the twelve uses of dragon's blood and it is to be eight parchments long."

"Ten?!?" Neville Longbottom cried out reflexively and then he looked down at his desk embarrassed.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, and because you spoke out of turn that will be another ten points from Gryffindor," Snape replied.

"Lousy git," Ron muttered. But before Snape had the opportunity to counter it; the bell rang saving him from retribution.

"Snape was in an especially foul mood today," Siri commented once they were leaving the dungeons and heading outside.

"When is he not?" Obi-Wan asked with a sigh.

Siri snorted. "Very true. I'm beginning to sense that he is up to something,"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"It's just this sense I seem to get from him. Like he's definitely hiding something from us and that he's plotting something. And I feel such an evil aura surrounding the man," Siri answered.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and thought it through. Siri always was more attuned to the living Force like Qui-Gon and could get a better reading from individuals then Obi-Wan could at times. Then he focused and he realized that he'd none something was fishy about the man from the start. "You're right I feel it too and I certainly don't trust him."

"What are we going to do?" Siri wondered.

"What can we do? I doubt Dumbledore would gladly let us undermine one of his professors," Obi-Wan retorted.

"I'm not sure yet," Siri responded and then her eyes narrowed as she looked past Obi-Wan. He turned to see a pale faced blonde boy approaching them with his two hulking cronies behind him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Siri snapped.

"Potter and his gang are no longer your friends---classic," Malfoy answered with a laugh. He snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle chuckled as well. "I knew you two were outcasts from the start and this proves it."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Obi-Wan asked mildly.

"Maybe I don't want to and anyways my father knows the school governors and used to be one himself," Malfoy bragged.

"And he's not one now? Why am I not surprised?" Siri replied sarcastically.

Malfoy's face instantly took on a shade of red that would make any Weasley proud and he brought out his wand. "Don't you DARE talk about my father like that!" he roared pointing his wand at Siri.

In the blink of an eye; a sizzling blue blade was activated and sliced through the wand like kindling. Malfoy's face instantly paled once more as his eyes bugged looking at the lightsaber. Then with a girlish scream he turned around and ran off, Crabbe and Goyle doing their best to catch up. Then Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber.

"You shouldn't have done that," Siri said in an irritated voice. "He's going to spread word throughout the school about a lasersword."

"I know," Obi-Wan answered softly. "But I couldn't stop myself it was such a common reaction to a threat."

"But the threat wasn't aimed at you Obi-Wan," Siri said frustrated. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Obi-Wan reassured. "It's just---you're my best friend and I don't want you to come to harm."

Siri nodded and she smiled that half smile that Obi-Wan loved so well. "How is it that you can anger me so much but are always able to make me forgive you again?" she asked.

"It's a gift," Obi-Wan replied.

Siri laughed and rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Obi-Wan."

"Then I can be…persuasive when I want to?" he questioned.

"You like to think you are," Siri said.

"_I love you_."

Siri's eyes widened as she stared at him shocked. Obi-Wan couldn't believe that he said that out loud, but he knew without a doubt that it was true. He loved Siri Tachi. Over the years of their long friendship it was building and just now he realized what had been there all along.

"I know," Siri answered honestly. The space between them diminished and soom their lips were inches apart and then centimeters apart and then they met. In one electrifying moment Obi-Wan's entire world revolved around Siri. Both felt the strong current of the Force humming around them as they kissed and then they both separated to breathe.

Their first kiss had been forced and while it was still magical it didn't hold a candle to this one. And neither did the young couple get embarrassed or refuse to look in the other's eye. Despite the strictness of the Jedi order they came from; they didn't feel guilty about kissing each other.

Siri smiled and met Obi-Wan's gaze boldly. "And you know what? I love you too." Then she kissed him again.


	23. Chapter 22: Rumors

AN: Big thanks to rellenh, Jericho jr., and icydragon14 for their reviews! I hope you enjoy this.

**Jedi ****At**** Hogwarts**

**Chapter 22: Rumors**

"Professor Snape, I need to talk to you," came the high voice of Draco Malfoy.

Severus Snape circled another few errors on a first year students paper before setting the quill back into the red ink. Only then did he look up to face his student who looked incredibly furious. _Probably Potter again_, Snape thought.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"It's those exchange students---especially Kenobi," Malfoy started.

"What happened?" Snape asked, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"I was just starting a friendly conversation with Kenobi and that girlfriend of his when he took out some type of laser sword and cut my wand in half," Malfoy exclaimed showing the burnt end that once served as a fully functional wand.

Snape was quiet for a moment as he studied the piece of cauterized wood. His vision that first day of potions class came firmly back into his mind. He knew that those two were members of the Order of the Phoenix now and that wasn't supposed to happen.

Lord Voldemort wanted those two dealt with and Snape knew he was expected to play a role. He continued to ponder this new development until he remembered the impatient teenager standing before him.

"They will be dealt with."

Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't believe his luck. It didn't seem possible that he was now dating his best friend. Dating, he thought; how strange that sounds. To have told Siri what he truly felt was an incredible release for him and he didn't regret it. For some reason this attachment which was supposed to be so wrong for a Jedi didn't feel that way. For once in his like Obi-Wan was at peace.

He didn't even pause to think about any consequences of slicing through Malfoy's wand with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan only did it out of self defense, but he wish that he would've reach for his wand rather than his saber. The turmoil of having to keep their true identity was a secret, but he and Siri feared that it might get out. And of course it did.

The news spread throughout the entire castle by the time the first classes began the next day. The ghosts and the portraits seemed to pester Obi-Wan and Siri everywhere they went; and didn't seemed to get the clue that it was something that they didn't want to talk about. So the Jedi had to rely on stealth and mind tricks in order to avoid being interrogated all the time.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi are to report to the Headmaster at once," said a student messenger who just entered the transfiguration classroom.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall before turning her piercing gaze on the teenaged Jedi.

"You may leave, but I expect you both to come back later to get your assignments."

"Yes, Professor," Obi-Wan replied before walking out the door followed closely by Siri.

They held hands, but remained silent during their walk to Dumbledore's office. They had no need for words, however, since their bond was so strong that at any time they could tell what the other was thinking.

There was no need to try and figure out what the password was, as Dumbledore was standing right near the entrance. The wizened wizard looked very grave and they both could sense that the headmaster wasn't happy in the least.

Dumbledore led them into his inner office a few minutes later and they took seats across from his ornate desk. The elderly wizard pulled out his slim wand and pointed it at the door, closing it. Then he sat down in his seat and bridged his hands before finally speaking.

"I have called you here today because of the rather unfortunate incident that happened by the lake the other day," Dumbledore started.

Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged a look. "I never meant to harm Malfoy and I regret the fact the he made me use my lightsaber," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Regardless," Dumbledore said. "As Professor Snape was informed of the incident I will have to take action. I must confiscate your lightsabers."

Siri gasped. "No, we can't give them up. A Jedi never parts with his or her lightsaber."

"I'm aware of that, but now that the school body knows you have them your element of surprise is gone," the Headmaster reasoned.

Obi-Wan didn't like the idea of giving up his lightsaber any more than Siri did, but he knew that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"Can we have access to them if we need them?" he asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore answered. "Fawkes could deliver them to you on a moments notice."

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at Siri. "We have to," he whispered. She growled a frustrated response, but pulled out her highly polished lightsaber hilt and set it on the desk. Obi-Wan reluctantly did likewise.

It felt very strange for the Jedi to be stripped of one of the things that made them who they were. Both couldn't forget the day in which they sought out their own Ilum crystals to use in the making of their sabers. Regardless of Dumbledore's assurance they both felt increasingly concerned.

In the shadows of a dim hallway; a tall and gaunt figure watched as the two students exited the Headmaster's office. He smiled; things were going to be much simpler now. His Master would be happy to hear this latest development.


	24. Chapter 23: Rising Concerns

**Jedi ****At**** Hogwarts**

**Chapter 23: Rising Concerns**

"NOOO!!!" came the startling scream out of the darkness. In an instant Obi-Wan Kenobi was on his feet. He reached for where his lightsaber should have been hanging, but in place of his lightsaber hilt was his wand.

By this time Obi-Wan finally realized what had occurred. Harry Potter was just having another one of his terrifying nightmares. The young teenager was thrashing from one side of his bed to the other and screamed a high pitch wail. Obi-Wan didn't put a silencing charm over his bed like the other boys did and this was exactly why. He moved over to Harry and stretched out with the Force, trying to calm him down. It didn't work as well as it had the previous time unfortunately.

"You can't touch the Jedi!" Harry exclaimed.

His face grew paler and he seemed to twitch every few minutes. The young wizard's hands also strayed to the lightening bolt scar which was actually red as if infected. Obi-Wan started, did he just say Jedi? Was he perhaps referring to Obi-Wan and Siri or to someone like Elias. If only Harry was still talking to them.

The following day, Obi-Wan recounted the experience to Siri when they were on the way to breakfast. She was especially interested and concerned when he told her of what Harry said.

"Do you think that someone's coming after us?" Siri asked.

"Dreams are not exactly hard evidence, but I think that the dreams Harry has can actually lead to real events. Remember what he told us about predicting Mr. Weasley's attack in the Ministry through a dream?"

"Right," Siri acceded. "That vision of Elias' also could be a great prediction of the future."

Obi-Wan remembered what Elias said about his vision predicting one of them being struck down by a dangerous curse. Reflexively, he slid his hand into Siri's and squeezed it. "I don't like thinking about that possibility."

"Me either, but we need to be careful of it should it actually come true," Siri answered practically.

"These are the times when I actually see the wisdom in Qui-Gon's theory about living life as it comes; too bad it wouldn't be wise to fully follow that path now," Obi-Wan replied regretfully.

Siri kissed his cheek. "Let's not worry about it this moment."

Obi-Wan nodded and sat down at Gryffindor table with Siri. Then he looked at the food and tried to persuade himself to eat something. Before he had the chance to make a decision, a large owl dropped a note on top of his plate. Curious, he opened it at once while Siri looked over his shoulder.

_**OWK and ST, **_

_****__****__**O Meeting at 7pm **_

_****__****__**AD**_

Despite being in code, the Jedi instantly knew what the message meant. There was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix tonight, and they were expected to be there. Obi-Wan also figured that the parchment must also be a portkey.

"Well here we go again," Obi-Wan muttered.

At exactly seven that night the parchment Obi-Wan and Siri were holding, instantly whisked them back to 12 Grimmauld Place. They entered the building once more and both called on the Force to ease their nerves.

"Welcome Mr. Kenobi, Miss. Tachi. Come, we have much to discuss," said Dumbledore in greeting.

They followed him to the kitchen where several other Order members were present. Instantly Obi-Wan was alarmed because of the fear and nervousness he felt coming off them in waves. Tonks who always seemed to be in a good mood, looked incredibly agitated. Professor Lupin was standing next to her and seemed to be holding her up. Something was going on.

"Time for this meeting to begin," Dumbledore started, going to his seat. "Several of you already know about the tragedy occurring in London this moment, but I will recount the tail for those of you who don't. Several Muggle residences have been attacked today with a rising death toll. It is our belief that their next target is a Muggle hospital; we need to make sure that doesn't happen."

Obi-Wan and Siri's eyes contacted; as Jedi they always strove to protect the innocent and this usually would be right up their alley. Unfortunately, the circumstances were much different than what they were used to.

"Here's the plan. We mount broomsticks and ride to just a block away from the hospital in a forest there. We hide our brooms and approach on foot. Then we will create a perimeter around the hospital and keep in contact should one group be attacked. We leave in an hour, any questions?"

Everyone was silent, the full gravity of this mission weighing on them. Obi-Wan felt Siri's grip on his hand tightening, and he took comfort in it. A time of reckoning was about to begin.


	25. Chapter 24: Once Defied

**Jedi ****At**** Hogwarts**

**Chapter 24: Once Defied**

It was all Obi-Wan Kenobi could do to keep in nerves in check as they approached the Muggle hospital. The Force was still his ally, but he was more concerned about going into this battle than he had during countless others. Part of his concern was the fact that he would be fighting without the security of his lightsaber at his belt, but he felt the bigger part was that he had someone to protect.

Siri would never approve of him worrying about her safety, but he couldn't help it. Obi-Wan now saw firsthand why the Jedi didn't believe in attachments; his worry could end up leading him down a path he didn't want to follow. He had to force himself to forget both Elias' and Harry's visions; they couldn't be allowed to haunt his decisions.

The members of the Order quietly made their way down the street and reached the hospital. Then they split up into several groups as they moved around the building, setting the perimeter. After a few last minute instructions, they all set into wait.

An hour went by and nothing happened. This only served to heighten everyone's nerves because waiting was certainly one of the hardest parts of the entire ordeal. Another hour passed much like the first and just when everyone including Dumbledore was beginning to doubt the attack would even take place, it happened.

Obi-Wan heard the soft noise of a popping sound that he knew at once was the sound of someone apparating. Suddenly before him was several black cloaked figures and all of then had their wands raised.

"_Stupefy!_" one of them shouted pointing their wands at Obi-Wan.

"_Protego_" Obi-Wan said, effectively defending himself.

"_Imperio_" the same Death Eater called.

"_Protego_" Obi-Wan answered again, before doing another spell before the Death Eater had the chance to try again.

"_Impedimenta!_" The Death Eater struggled to fight the charm, but it was useless. Obi-Wan rushed off, all the while looking for Siri. When he found her she was throwing two unconscious Death Eaters into a dumpster, via the Force.

"There you are," Obi-Wan said, giving her a quick hug.

"You shouldn't have worried," Siri replied, a gleam in her blue eyes. "Let's show these Death Eaters that they should never mess with Jedi."

"I'm with you," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

-----

When another hour had passed the battle was still raging with a few differences. It looked like the Order was going to triumph as there were initially more Order members than Death Eaters. It was also very fortunate that the Death Eaters had seemed to forget about the Muggles, and instead put all their numbers into trying to rid them selves of the Order.

Obi-Wan and Siri were separated from the rest of the members and were holding off a few Death Eaters together, when HE arrived. They both heard the soft popping noise yet again and this time the figure standing before them was even more imposing than any of the Death Eaters.

He was tall, thin and gaunt, with what appeared to be red eyes and slits instead of nostrils. He held in his hands a thin black wand and had a look on his face of extreme amusement. There was no doubt in either Obi-Wan nor Siri's minds that this man was the dreaded Lord Voldemort.

"Dolohov, Nott," the man said in an insidious tone to the two Death Eaters. "I can take it from here."

Obi-Wan felt Siri's hand fall into his and together they both held up their wands for the attack they were sure would occur.

"So," Voldemort said, turning his attention on them. "We meet at last…Jedi." "Unfortunately," Siri snipped.

Voldemort appeared to have either not heard Siri or was trying to ignore her. "Remarkable how you've both managed to learn magic so fast," he commented. "In fact it is why I set this whole charade up in order to meet you."

"Meet us?" Obi-Wan asked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm vastly curious in all aspects of magic. Seeing as you two do something completely different, I wanted to speak with you. So tell me, how do you perform that wandless magic?" Voldemort asked.

"Why would we want to tell you anything?" Siri asked.

"Because," Voldemort said in a tone that hinted that he was growing impatient. "I'll make it worth you're while if you did."

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You both want to return to your world and I can make that happen," Voldemort explained.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way this evil wizard could get them home or could he? He shared a glance with Siri and she looked every bit as skeptical as he was.

"What's the catch?" Siri asked.

"Come with me, both of you," Voldemort said. "Join my Death Eaters and all you wish for will come true. In no time at all we will rule the world."

"You know what?" Siri asked before answering herself. "You sound an awful lot like a Sith to me."

"Right," Obi-Wan nodded. "And I'll tell you one thing Voldemort. Us Jedi…we defeated the Sith."

Voldemort bared his teeth. "Is that a threat?"

"Make of it what you will," Obi-Wan said. "But we won't help you terrorize hospitals and kill innocents."

The Dark Lord snarled and pointed his wand at Obi-Wan so fast the teenagers wouldn't have seen it coming, if they weren't Jedi. "_CRUCIO!_" he shouted pointing his wand at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's attempt at a counterspell did nothing to stop this hex at all. He was struck full one with the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. Obi-Wan couldn't stop himself from crying out and falling to the ground as wave after wave of pain lanced throughout his entire body.

"No!" Siri shouted, pointing her wand at Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked up and pointed his wand at Siri. "_CRUCIO!_"

Siri fell beside Obi-Wan and Voldemort then was able to extend his spell in hurting them both at the same time.

"You see, Jedi," Voldemort said grinning his eerily snakelike smile. "I always get what I want…one way or another."

Despite the incredible pain Obi-Wan was feeling, he knew he had to do something to stop this. He had a feeling that if they didn't do something soon then they would be killed. Like all times when Obi-Wan was in such a dangerous situation, he called on the Force.

He felt it flow through his body, dampening some of the terrible pain from the horrible curse. Drawing it in, Obi-Wan concentrated and then directed. With a great Force push, Voldemort was knocked from his feet and fell down head over heels. Then with great relief Obi-Wan sat up, the pain was gone.

The evil wizard recovered from his tumble and Obi-Wan tried to force his knees to bend. Voldemort's eyes met Obi-Wan's and he was sure he saw a glimmer of some kind of emotion form across the pale features of the wizard's face. But then he was gone, disapparating with a pop.

"Is he gone?" Siri said weakly, her eyes pressed closed.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, reaching over to help her sit up. "But I have no doubt in my mind…that we haven't seen the last of him."

"Obi-Wan! Siri!" they heard a female voice shout and a second later Tonks appeared. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"We saw Voldemort," Obi-Wan answered. "He hexed us…it was the Cruciatus." Tonks gasped. "I didn't even know he was here. Don't worry, help is on the way."

------

A few hours later Obi-Wan and Siri were lying in the medical wing as Madame Pomfrey insisted they spend the night under her care. Obi-Wan couldn't sleep as the encounter with the Dark Lord kept running through his mind. Voldemort had wanted them to join him and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Obi-Wan knew now that Voldemort would now have no hesitations about killing them. He knew that if it wasn't for the Force; he and Siri would now be dead. And this brought about a new discovery: his Jedi skills could perhaps defeat Voldemort. _How can a Jedi defeat him?_ Obi-Wan wondered before sleep finally overtook him.


	26. Chapter 25: The Confession

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 25: The Confession**

Darkness fell upon the Riddle mansion, and forbidding as it was during the day there was no comparison to the evening. Nighttime brought about living nightmares; only they were true. Muggles feared the manor and considered it "haunted". In a sense they were incredible accurate.

The Riddle mansion never made Severus Snape sweat for he didn't want to dwell on what Lord Voldemort was capable of. And the potions master always had to keep a cool head if he would be successful at performing occlumency. One tiny misstep could be fatal for Snape and he knew it.

The Death Eater entered the mansion and walked inside the musty old home. It always gave off a sense of evil which was part of the reason at least that Muggles feared it. He head a soft noise approaching and it took a quick look around for his beady eyes to spot Nagini. The enormous snake approached him, but did nothing to hinder the way. Voldemort had found that Nagini was an incredibly useful guard.

Snape walked up the creaking stairs and walked down the hallway making no attempt to soften his footfalls. It was no use; noone had ever surprised Voldemort except for Potter. He entered the room and immediately bowed; this was yet one of many ways the Dark Lord discovered his subjects true loyalty.

"Leave us Wormtail," came the sound of the voice that could haunt the bravest man's dreams.

The sniveling weakling of a Death Eater quickly walked past Snape, leaving him alone with his Master.

"Report, Severus," Voldemort commanded.

Snape righted himself and looked upon the skull faced man, who looked as though he was the devil himself. He hesitated for a moment, trying to decide how best to broach the delicate subject.

"The Jedi have fully recovered from the Cruciatus," he said steadily.

"What?" Voldemort growled in fury. "It takes people days to recover even with the aid of potions and spells."

"Like I said before, Master," Snape started. "Their form of wandless magic is incredibly powerful, even regarding healing."

"I'm not pleased Severus. I won't have them interfering with my plans especially the one regarding Potter. Something must be done about the Jedi," Voldemort replied threateningly. "And you're going to help me."  


Obi-Wan was satisfied that both he and Siri had both made full recoveries from the devastating torture curse they had been subjected to the night before. Both knew that if it wasn't for the Jedi healing techniques, they would both be incredibly sore. It took a little convincing to get Madame Pomfrey to release them from the hospital wing, but at last they were heading up to Gryffindor tower once more.

"Are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked Siri, looking at her concerned.

"Of course I am," Siri replied briskly.

"You just haven't talked much since last night, and I'm getting worried. What's bothering you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Siri sighed. "Last night has unnerved me ok? Voldemort is powerful beyond belief; he very nearly killed us both."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Voldemort is a dangerous adversary, but we have the power to defeat him."

"What do you mean?" Siri asked, turning her sharp blue gaze on him.

"I mean that Voldemort wants what we have; he tried to get it remember? He's realized that we know something he doesn't and that bothers him," Obi-Wan explained.

"You're right," Siri answered skeptically, turning her gaze downward.

Obi-Wan reached over and lifted up her chin and met her gaze. Then he kissed her softly. "Don't worry; I will always look after you."

Siri smiled but then rolled her eyes. "And how many times do I have to tell you Obi-Wan? I can look after myself."

Obi-Wan smiled, she was feeling better after all.

The two Jedi walked on silently, making their way up to Gryffindor tower as fast as they could manage with the moving staircases. Both Jedi noticed, however, that Hermione was slowly making her way towards them. Reaching out with the Force, they realized that she was extremely apprehensive.

"Obi-Wan, Siri, can I talk to you guys?" Hermione asked, surprising both Obi-Wan and Siri.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course," Siri replied.

"Follow me," she said softly, and led them down a hallway.

She stopped halfway down the dim corridor and stopped opposite of a tapestry depicting a wizard trying to teach vulgar looking trolls to dance. She walked back and forth three times and suddenly in the blank wall across from the tapestry appeared a door.

Hermione moved over to the door and opened it, and then she beckoned Obi-Wan and Siri to follow. The Jedi entered the room and noticed there was a small round table with a lantern on it along with three sturdy chairs. Obi-Wan and Siri sat down, Hermione sitting down across from them.

"What is this place?" Siri asked, voicing the same exact thing Obi-Wan was thinking.

"This is the Room of Requirement it is mostly a secret place and it's enchanted to always show up when in need," Hermione explained and then sobered. "I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time, and I can't put it off any longer."

Hermione swallowed before continuing on. "I'm so sorry I treated you both so bad. You see I had no problems with forgiving you, but of course Harry got so upset. I knew that if I were to remain neutral, Harry and Ron would've never let me hear the end of it. So I acted as though I was betrayed, but I know that if I were in your position I would've done the same."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Siri asked.

"Because I would've felt guilty about lying to Harry and Ron. As it turned out I still felt guilty which is why I sought you out. I know that you are both in a bad situation and I know that it's always good to have allies," Hermione replied.

"What are you going to do about Harry and Ron now?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I'm going to be honest with them and tell them that I respect your decision to join the Order. I believe that Harry and Ron already forgive you, only they are too stubborn to admit it," said Hermione.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, thanks Hermione. I can only imagine how the boys are going to react." Siri commented.

"You're welcome," Hermione replied. "I only wish I did it sooner."

"Do you know about Harry's nightmares?" Obi-Wan asked, changing the subject.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about that?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "I awoke to the sounds of his screams twice now."

Hermione frowned. "I'm very worried about him," she replied. "Yet he tries to ignore it and act as though nothing happened."

"I know his nightmares involved Voldemort and I get the sense that it wasn't just a nightmare, but a premonition," Obi-Wan said.

"I do too," Hermione answered. "Almost every year since we all first came to Hogwarts, Harry has faced Voldemort in one way or another. And every time it happens I wonder if it will be the end of my friend. I know something is going to happen soon,"

As Obi-Wan studied Hermione's intense gaze; he realized that she was absolutely right. Harry Potter was going to encounter his archenemy soon. The only question was, would Harry come out of this encounter alive?


	27. Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm

AN: Well I finally have another update, thanks to my lovely readers for being so paint with me. I hope you enjoy it!

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 26: Calm Before The Storm  
**

Obi-Wan and Siri walked silently together through the school after they parted with Hermione. While they were both very happy that she had forgiven them; the ominous warnings of that day were getting stronger. They could feel it in the Force that the darkness was ever growing thicker around Hogwarts and they wanted to be ready when the time came.

It was Siri who was the first to break the silence. "We need to speak to Dumbledore," she said softly. "I know he wants to talk to us about last night."

Obi-Wan nodded and together they walked to the fifth floor where the headmaster's office was located. They realized upon arriving that unfortunately the statue of the griffin was still in place and they had no idea what the password was.

"I know that someone mention that his password is usually some Muggle sweet, but I can't think of any," Siri said.

"Me neither," Obi-Wan replied sitting down across from the gargoyle. Siri followed his example and sat down beside him.

"So what are you thinking of?" Siri asked him curious.

Obi-Wan gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're wearing that 'I'm deep in thought, don't bother me' look," Siri answered.

Obi-Wan looked surprised.

"Don't forget Obi-Wan, I have known you forever," Siri commented. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Remember when we first arrived at Hogwarts?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How could I forget that?" Siri asked in response.

"Remember how we talked about possibly being here for a reason? The Force sending us to Hogwarts so we could do something important," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes," said Siri.

"I think I know what it is," Obi-Wan said quietly. Siri remained quiet, her sapphire blue eyes watching him closely. "I think we came here to save Harry Potter's life."

"Where did you come up with that theory?" Siri queried.

"Yesterday, Hermione was telling us how Harry had been facing Voldemort since he first arrived at Hogwarts and that the final confrontation is coming. I believe we will be an important part of that," Obi-Wan answered.

"Why?" Siri asked.

"The Force is telling me for one. Elias Swift's vision is another clue, we are meant to be there. I was able to ease Harry's nightmares with the use of the Force and Voldemort wants us to join him. We will be a crucial part of this battle," Obi-Wan concluded.

"But Elias vision could've been about last night. We did face Voldemort and we did get struck down," Siri added.

"Yes, but Elias vision was of only one being hurt and last night we both were. And Elias' vision was of two Jedi, we wouldn't have been obvious as Jedi yesterday because we didn't have our lightsabers, only wands," Obi-Wan explained.

"Great," Siri replied sarcastically. "So we still have to worry about that."

"I'm still not sure if it will still happen, but I do know I will do my best to protect you Siri," he answered.

"And I, you," she countered, kissing his cheek. "No matter what that day will bring."

"Ahem," came a soft voice and both Jedi turned instantly. Both had been so focused on their discussion that they hadn't noticed the subtle warning of the Force, which someone was coming. In front of them stood Albus Dumbledore, with one of his trademark small smiles on his face.

"Headmaster," Siri said. "We need to talk to you."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suspected as much," he answered, and gestured for them to go up the steps into his office.

They entered in the outer office and barely paid attention to neither the sleeping portraits of past headmasters on the wall, nor the interesting collection of various artifacts on Dumbledore's desk. Taking seats across from Dumbledore's desk, the young Jedi waited to speak until the elderly man had taken his seat.

"Last night I'm afraid I wasn't in the thick of the battle because I was trying to prevent Death Eaters from entering the hospital, but I understand that you both encountered Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied and together he and Siri explained their story of the previous night. The Headmaster remained quiet until they had finished.

"So Lord Voldemort wanted your power," Dumbledore commented. "That tells us several important facts."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That Voldemort fears the ability you both have to use the Force for one. Two, he would rather have you on his side then either destroying you or fighting against you. And three, he will do all in his power to destroy you since you rejected his offer," Dumbledore explained.

"Well that's good," Siri replied sarcastically.

"What can we do then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"For a long time we've been preparing you with the thought in mind that you would face him one day. Now that you have, you can better prepare for the next assault. Because I fear that the next one is about to begin."

Throughout the next couple days Obi-Wan and Siri worked harder than they ever had in the past. Not only on school work, which was increasing as the exams drew closer, but also on their use of the Force, and their defensive spells. They were going to be ready when the time came.

One night Obi-Wan once more awoke to the sound of Harry Potter's screams in the night. Rushing over to his former friend, he sent soothing waves of the Force at his former friend. But this time it didn't work. Harry let out a choking scream and sat up, instantly awake and as pale as a ghost. Without even looking at Obi-Wan, Potter said the absolute worst thing.

"He's here!" the black haired teen cried._ "Lord Voldemort is back!"_


	28. Chapter 27: Confrontation

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 27: Confrontation**

Obi-Wan gave Harry a double take. "Are you sure?" he asked, but even before Harry answered Obi-Wan confirmed the Dark Lord's presence through the Force. Voldemort had come to Hogwarts and Obi-Wan was pretty sure he knew why.

"Yes," Harry said sitting up quickly, putting on his glasses and grabbing his wand. He looked pale and scared, but the Jedi couldn't help but note the determined look on his face.

Harry stepped down from his bed and quickly roused Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, while Obi-Wan put on his robe and utility belt before slipping his wand into a pocket. The other boys all looked to Harry with extreme confusion.

"Bloody hell Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Look," Harry said pointing out the window. "Death Eaters!"

Several dark shapes were approaching towards Hogwarts' great doors and unless Dumbledore had a surprise up his sleeves it wouldn't take long for them to get in. Obi-Wan took out his wand. "_Phoenixius_ Siri Tachi," he said clearly.

The image of Siri appeared like a hologram almost immediately. It appeared that she knew something was up too for she was dressed in her Jedi tunic and pants wearing her utility belt and her Hogwarts robe.

"Obi-Wan," she said. "I assume you called me for the same reason I was about to call you, we need to move fast."

Obi-Wan turned to Harry, who looked as though he had a foul taste in his mouth he couldn't identify. He sighed; Harry really needed to stop holding grudges.

"Look, Harry. I know you're still upset with us, but we are only trying to help," Obi-Wan stated. "I know you know this school better than anyone so let's find a secret place where we can have a base of operations with relative safety."

Harry was silent for a moment before he nodded briskly and opened his trunk. Rummaging through the messy contents he eventually came back up with a piece of parchment and a silvery cloak. Obviously noting the look of surprise on Obi-Wan's face, he explained.

"This is the Marauder's Map that lets us see where anyone is in Hogwarts at anytime and the other is my invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Siri," Obi-Wan said turning back to the image of his girlfriend. "Get Hermione and meet us down in the common room."

Siri nodded and the image disappeared. Obi-Wan and Harry hurried down the stairs, closely followed by the rest of their roommates. When reaching the common room, they met up with Siri, Hermione and Ginny.

"We're going to the Room of Requirement," Harry said softly to the girls.

"We're coming," Hermione stated.

The group made their way quickly through the corridors, careful at any sound. Obi-Wan looked over Harry's shoulder and studied the remarkable map in Potter's possession. It showed that the Death Eaters had still not entered Hogwarts, but were amassing at the great doors. Most students were either asleep or gathered in the common room and all the teachers were in position in the entrance hall ready to fight.

Harry stopped abruptly and quickly walked past the tapestry of the wizard and the trolls three times and like before a wooden door suddenly appeared. They all followed him into the room. Not surprisingly, inside the Room of Requirement there was a wide selection of books on defense, protection and wards. There was also two other invisibility cloaks, a few portkeys that would return someone to the Room and several spare wands and strange blades that looked like archaic versions of vibroblades.

Harry walked over and picked up one of the blades; one with a golden hilt and several red jewels. On the blade was inscribed the words Godric Gryffindor; which Obi-Wan recalled was one of Hogwarts' founders.

"Here is where our safe haven will be," Harry said, hanging the sword on his belt. "From here we can attack the Death Eaters."

"We're going to need a plan," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Harry asked.

"I have one," Hermione answering, coming to the center of the room. "What we need to do is to confront the Death Eaters while still in relative safety. So we split up in groups."

"And each group should carry an invisibility cloak or a portkey," Siri stating, picking up Hermione's train of thought.

"Exactly," Hermione replied with a slight smile.

"We need to take down as many Death Eaters as we can before they hurt anyone," Harry said.

"What if we meet up with…You Know Who?" Seamus asked nervously.

"I would highly suggest using that portkey," Harry said grimly. "And the longer we stay in here, the less time we'll have before Death Eaters start their attack."

"And that won't be long," Obi-Wan commented, as he tried to ignore the grave warning in the Force.

They split up in pairs which were: Obi-Wan and Siri, Seamus and Dean, Harry and Hermione, Neville and Ginny and finally Ron and Luna. "Good luck everyone," Harry said before they all left for different areas of the castle. If Obi-Wan believed in such a thing as luck, he knew they would certainly be in need of it.

"From where we come from we have another saying," Obi-Wan started. Siri smiled at this and together they spoke at the same time. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

Minutes later Obi-Wan and Siri were moving through the now desolate and unforgiving halls of Hogwarts. The place that once radiated happiness and learning was now a place of fear and danger. They knew the Death Eaters were now inside the school and so it would only be a matter of time before the battle came to them.

Long before they came to the Entrance Hall, they heard the commotion there. Luckily they were both hidden by one of the invisibility cloaks when they came upon the first Death Eater.

The Death Eater was apparently trying to escape the Hall in an effort to wreak havoc elsewhere, but the Jedi were not going to allow that.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at Siri. She apparently came to the same conclusion as he, and she nodded. Together the lifted their cloak, earning a gasp from the offending Death Eater.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a woman's voice in a high and obviously condescending voice.

"What do you think?" Siri snapped sarcastically.

"I think I see two children in front of me who are about to get themselves killed," the woman Death Eater replied, pulling down her hood. Despite having not met her before, they had been told quite enough about this incredibly despicable woman.

She glared at them with dark gaunt eyes and her black hair fell down around her head like a veil. The Death Eater looked insane from her time in Azkaban, but the Jedi would not let that fool them. She was incredibly dangerous and they would not be deceived by her appearance.

"Bellatrix LeStrange," Obi-Wan said silently.

"I see my reputation has preceded me," Bellatrix said with a smirk. "Good. You know the name of the Death Eater who will torture you within an inch of your lives."

"Don't count on it," Siri retorted.

"You're forgetting that we were able to endure Voldemort's attempt at torture," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Don't you DARE speak his name!" Bellatrix snapped angrily.

"Weak you are to be afraid of a name," Siri commented.

"You should fear the Dark Lord, he is more powerful than you can imagine." Bellatrix countered.

"You are gravely mistaken," Obi-Wan said with his casual calmness he always seemed to show in the heat of battle. "We know how to control our fear."

"We'll see about that," Bellatrix replied annoyed pointing her wand at Obi-Wan. "_Crucio_!"

Obi-Wan relied on his reflexes enhanced by the Force to move away from the jet of light she sent his way. Both he and Siri learned a great deal from their encounter with Voldemort and this time they were not going to be caught by surprise if they could help it.

"_Expelliarmus_," Siri said, her wand pointed at Bellatrix.

"_Protego_!" the Death Eater cried, countering the spell. "_Imperio_," she issued, directing the spell on Siri.

Siri lunged out of the way. "_Tarantallegra_!" Obi-Wan cried while Bellatrix was distracted.

The older witch, was unable to avoid this spell luckily. Her legs then started tap dancing uncontrollably. It would've been extremely hilarious had the situation not been so dire.

"_Crucio!_" she shouted, enraged. The spell was aimed for Obi-Wan, but because of her dancing feet she missed by a long ways. Neither Jedi even had to move to avoid it.

Obi-Wan and Siri turned to each other and smiled. Without even communicating aloud they both lifted their wands and spoke. "_Petrificus Totallus_!"

Bellatrix's feet stopping moving in the contorted position they were and her eyes went wide as she went stiff as a board and fell down backwards. They both heard a sharp cracking sound when she fell and it was clear that one of her ankles broke upon impact.

The Jedi turned to one another in relief. "Thank the Force we don't have to deal with her anymore," Siri said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "But we must go. That was only act one, this battle is long from over."


	29. Chapter 28: The Final Battle

**

* * *

**

Jedi At Hogwarts

**Chapter 28: The Final Battle**

The two young Jedi used extreme caution as they weaved their way through Hogwarts' dark corridors. Both knew the dangers they faced, but they were Jedi in the truest sense of the word, and they kept their calm. Suddenly they heard voices, and so the teenagers quickly put on the silvery invisibility cloak.

They approached cautiously and certainly weren't expecting the scene they saw before them.

Harry had obviously been engaged in a fierce duel with Lucius Malfoy, for now the Death Eater stood above him gloating in his obvious victory. Harry's faced was grim as he tried his hardest not to show his fear and pain.

"I would love to kill you," Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer. "But you are lucky that the Dark Lord wants that honor for himself. So in exchange I will track down that Weasley slime and the Mudblood and make them pay!"

"No!" Harry shouted, unable to contain himself any longer.

"You are hardly in any position to stop me Potter!" Lucius snapped. Then he stopped to ponder for a moment. "But my Master never did specify in what condition to return you." He said with a sneer of evil glee as the Death Eater raised his wand.

Using their lightening fast reactions aided by the Force Obi-Wan and Siri both hexed and stunned Lucius Malfoy before he ever had the chance to harm Harry.

Harry looked at them with obvious surprise and then he smiled. "Thanks for the save," he said.

"Any time," Siri replied.

"Let's get back to the Room of Requirement," Obi-Wan said, as he offered a hand to Harry to help him up. "We need to see how everyone else is faring."

* * *

They were all extremely relieved to see that the Room of Requirement was still secure. It was very fortunate this room provided anything you might need for there were energy sustaining potions at hand. All three took one because this battle was bound to wear them out eventually.

Luna Neville and Hermione were also in the room, taking a breather from their exploits against the dangerous Death Eaters. Hermione in particular looked extremely worried.

"I don't know where Ron is!" she exclaimed answering Harry's questioning look. "And HE is down there. I saw him!"

Harry's mouth formed a thin line and it showed his grim determination to battle again with Voldemort. "I need to find him," he said.

"No Harry, it's too dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't forget the prophecy Hermione," Harry reminded her gently. "I have no choice in the matter."

Hermione immediately lunged at Harry and gave him a big hug. "Be safe," she said.

"We're going with you," Obi-Wan said.

"No," Harry argued. "I have to do this alone."

"We feel that we were sent here for this, Harry. The Force is leading us to follow you," Obi-Wan explained.

"Plus," Siri said. "I would like to see you try and stop us."

Harry still didn't look satisfied, but he nodded. Goodbyes were passed all around and then they set out from the Room of Requirement, all three stumbling along under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"That was my foot Obi-Wan," Siri hissed.

"Ow! You didn't have to elbow me so hard," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Shh," Harry suddenly stated. "I hear something."

They stopped and waited for what seemed like hours. At last, however, they heard the soft sound of something sliding along the flagstone. Obi-Wan stretched out with his senses and the Force told him it was some sort of animal.

"What is it?" Siri whispered to Harry.

"It's Nagini," Harry answered.

"Who?" Siri asked.

"It's Voldemort's pet snake," Harry replied.

All three teenagers were silent as the snake drew its large body closer with its incredibly powerful muscles. Nagini stopped a few feet in front of then and lifted her great head. The snake tested the air with her forked tongue and then advanced circling the spot where the three hid invisible.

Suddenly a strange hissing noise issued from the snake, which to Obi-Wan sounded strangely like a form language. He was proven correct when Harry talked back to the snake, also in the same strange hissing language. Whatever he said seemed to throw the snake off for Nagini turned and went back the way she came.

Harry, Obi-Wan and Siri hurried forward, the latter two surprised at their save.

"You can talk to snakes!" Siri exclaimed.

Harry blushed. "Yes. It's not a talent I'm really proud of though," he said.

"Why's that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because it's originally Voldemort's talent, he unintentionally gave it to me when he gave me this," Harry said pointing at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"What did she say?" Obi-Wan questioned. "And what was her response?"

"She said that Lord Voldemort awaits my arrival," Harry said and then he grinned. "And I told her that he might be waiting awhile…or not," Harry said, the last part almost silent.

The darkness in the Force was stronger now and it was mostly centered on someone standing down the hallway from them. For the Dark Lord Voldemort had now arrived.

The sallow faced and red eyed man walked forward, his black robes billowing behind him. Obi-Wan, who was holding Siri's hand, felt her shudder involuntarily.

"Stop hiding Potter!" Voldemort exclaimed holding up his wand and saying some charm. A sudden gust of wind pulled the cloak off them before they had the chance to grab it. They scattered, not wanted to let the evil wizard get too close to any one of them.

The evil man standing before them suddenly grinned. "Ah, I see that you brought those infernal Jedi with you. Good, because after I disposed of you I would've come for them. Now I can get rid of you all at once," he said.

"Don't hold your breath," Siri said, rolling her eyes.

"Because of that…_CRUCIO_!" he said directing it at her. She dodged, but the curse hit the side of her torso and she was knocked to the ground. Then Voldemort made a strange wand moment and from it was emitted a jet of red light that struck her. Siri fell into unconsciousness and it didn't even look as though she was breathing.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan shouted, his heart was beating rapidly. She can't be dead, he told himself. But she wasn't moving and she had grown very pale. He stretched out and tried to sense her. She was alive, the Force told her, but very weak.

Suddenly he recalled Elias' vision from so many months ago. Visions were not an exact science but this one had a grain of truth. Was this the moment he envisioned? Of Siri being struck down by such a horrible curse?

Obi-Wan turned and glared at Voldemort, while working hard to relieve the outrage and fury he felt with the soothing Force. "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," he answered threateningly.

Obi-Wan drew his wand and directed it towards Voldemort. This caused the Dark Lord to chuckle. "Do you honestly think you are any match for me, Lord Voldemort? Even if you are a Jedi, your skills with a wand don't match mine."

"I still have some surprises up my sleeve," Obi-Wan commented mildly.

"And he's not alone," said Harry coming up beside him holding his wand aloft.

Voldemort's grin turned into a grimace. "Potter, so far you've only survived due to a remarkable amount of luck. It ends this day!"

"You're right, it does," Harry answered.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort cried, the curse striking Harry and making him fall to his knees. Then he returned his attention and the point of his wand to Obi-Wan.

"You see," Voldemort started. "You will be slowly killed over the next couple of hours like your friend there," he nodded to Siri who was still deathly silent.

"And Harry?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to stall Voldemort while he tried to think of a plan.

"As for Potter, he will die the same way his parents did…quickly!" the evil wizard exclaimed. Then in the blink of an eye a jet of light streaked towards Obi-Wan. Using his Force given good reflexes, he was able to avoid it.

"That won't work forever," Voldemort threatened and once more sent a dangerous curse towards Obi-Wan.

It honestly reminded Obi-Wan of dodging blaster bolts in a way, except for the fact he had no lightsaber to deflect the shots. With every miss however, Voldemort grew angrier, Obi-Wan could feel the terrible rage directed towards him.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Siri's hand move. She was still alive his mind screamed; maybe she would make it after all. But this momentary lapse of concentration was all it took for Voldemort to finally strike Obi-Wan with the Cruciatus.

"I've decided to reconsider your death," Voldemort said quietly as Obi-Wan twitched from the coursing pain he felt moving through his body. "Instead of prolonging it, you will die now! _Avada_--,"

"No!" exclaimed Harry all of a sudden, jumping into the fray.

As Voldemort formed the last word of the Killing Curse, Harry had shouted a hex of his own. To Obi-Wan's eyes a strange effect happened, the jets of light from both wands seemed to connect, and it appeared then that both wizards had a hard time trying to hold on to their wands. Ghostly images suddenly came from Voldemort's wand and it took only a moment for Obi-Wan to realize they were the Dark Lord's latest victims.

The young Jedi moved over to Siri and felt for her pulse. She was hanging on to life, if just barely. Obi-Wan gave her hand a squeeze and looked to where Harry and Voldemort were still locked in such a combat.

As Obi-Wan was deciding his next move, he suddenly heard something. It was the beautiful yet haunting cry of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. The red and gold bird flew down and landed beside Obi-Wan. Inside the bird's beak was something that made Obi-Wan's heart jump; it was their lightsabers. Awe struck he picked up the silver hilt of his own saber.

He smiled. "Thanks Fawkes," he said softly. "I know what to do now." Obi-Wan stood up and ignited the blue blade with a snap hiss.

That which had once seemed so confusing to the young Jedi was now made totally clear. He knew without a doubt what the Force wanted him to do. He might not come away from this with his life, but Obi-Wan was satisfied. He would be doing the right thing.


	30. Chapter 29: The Moment of Truth

AN: I apologize for the lateness of this update, life has been kicking my butt lately. Thank you for your patience and I hope you like this. There are just two more chapters and they will be coming soon.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 29: The Moment of Truth**

Obi-Wan glanced down at the hilt of his lightsaber, remembering strongly the days he spent making his weapon. _Qui-Gon_, he said through the now non existent link between Master and Padawan. _I hope you are proud of me_. He glanced back and Siri, she was as still and silent as before unfortunately. Then he turned his attention to Harry and Voldemort.

Something rather remarkable was happening. Not only were their wands connected with bright beams of light, but ghostly figures of Voldemort's victims start coming out of his wand. Most Obi-Wan didn't recognize, but two he could guess right away. They were Harry's parents. Harry looked like an exact replica of his father except for the scar and his eyes which were green like his mother's. They were giving him encouragement, as Harry struggled to keep his hold on his wand.

Obi-Wan walked towards them, still holding his lightsaber aloft. He saw where the two spells mixed in a bright white light that was constantly moving depending on who had the advantage. The Jedi knew that he had to be precise and his timing had to be perfect if this was going to work. As Harry struggled to keep his grip on his wildly bobbing wand, the section where the two spell met started to become closer to Voldemort.

_NOW! _Whether by the Force or some other source, the word shouted in Obi-Wan's head was so powerful that he reacted instantly. The young Jedi positioned himself right under the center and held his lightsaber vertical to his body. Not hesitating, not even stealing a glance at Siri, Obi-Wan held the blue blade up. What happened next, however, still shocked and amazed him many days afterwards.

What happened was this. As the lightsaber hit the exact spot where the spells met; there was a sudden blinding light that forced Obi-Wan to close his eyes for a brief moment. Opening them he saw that his lightsaber blade had caused a very strange reaction. From the center the two spells were instantly stopped in their tracks ceasing the connection of the two wands.

Now Harry's hex and Voldemort's killing curse no longer intermingled and the ghostly apparitions that had shot out of the Dark Lord's wand slowly evaporate back into the black wand. Harry's parents were last to go, speaking to him softly right before they did.

For a short moment Obi-Wan felt terrible for him. It's bad enough to know that you will never spend time with your parents as they gave you up to the Jedi, but Harry's situation was much worse. His loving parents were mercilessly killed by the very wizard who had been bent on revenge killing ever since then. After all the tremendous odds Harry faced it was amazing that he'd made it to the age of sixteen.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort hissed at him, enraged. "This is between me and Potter!"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked mildly. "The effect my lightsaber can have on spells."

"You're a fool!" Voldemort snapped. "Do you think that foolish 'lightsaber' will protect you from the most powerful wizard in the world?"

"You have never been and never will be greater than Dumbledore!" Harry commented, agitated.

"Ah yes, you've always been Dumbledore's little pet, Potter! This will change tonight!" Voldemort declared.

"If you intend to do so, you will have to come through me," Obi-Wan said calmly. "And this lightsaber holds more secrets than even you know Voldemort."

At this point both wizards were still holding their wands firmly, but they no longer had to worry about them shaking out of their grasps. One thing Obi-Wan had always prided himself on was thinking quickly and formulating planes all in the matter of seconds, and this was no different.

While the spells Voldemort and Harry were still stuck in limbo by his lightsaber, Obi-Wan knew they were at a standstill. Looking to Harry, he shouted. "DUCK!" A second after Harry had dropped; Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber. In the next instant both Harry's spell and Voldemort's smashed into the wall that was right behind Harry.

Standing up quickly, Obi-Wan's blade shot to life and Harry came to stand beside him. Voldemort was approaching them with a sinister look on his face.

"Fool," Voldemort said mockingly. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

"You are not me fortunately, and nor do you know of any motives I have," Obi-Wan said in a tone of voice that would seriously get him into trouble at the Temple. "Then again you are a weak man…No, man is not the right world for you long ago ceased to be one."

"He's right," Harry agreed. "There was a time when I felt sorry for you because of your life, but then I realized that even if the circumstances were different you would still be the same. You are nothing more than a cowardly bigot who is no better than the parasites on the snakes that serve you."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort screeched without any warning.

Before he even had a moment to think, consider his actions or say a silent prayer into the Force; Obi-Wan jumped in front of Harry. Something hard slammed into him, and he felt his eyesight clouding over, his heart rate dropping, and an incredible pain overcoming him. When his body hit the ground hard, he'd fallen into the abyss of a sweet black oblivion.


	31. Chapter 30: Saying Goodbye

AN: At last this crazy epic of mine is finally at its completion, and thank you to all of you who have encouraged me along the way. There is still an epilogue left, so stay tuned for that.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Chapter 30: Saying Goodbye**

_Is he waking up?_

_I believe he is._

Voices buzzed in his head as Obi-Wan finally became conscious once more. He was incredibly dizzy and sore all over his body. Yet he could breath and Obi-Wan knew that was remarkable, though for the moment he couldn't remember why. He was incredibly warm and felt as if he could fall asleep again. But for some reason his mind was telling him that now was the time to wake open.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes blearily and it took a few seconds for his eyes to focus. He was looking at a sterile white ceiling that looked familiar. He stared at it for awhile still, until a voice startled him.

"Obi-Wan," breathed a familiar voice.

The Jedi Padawan tilted his head and looked at the speaker. Before him were a beautiful blonde girl and an elderly man with a white beard. Siri and Dumbledore, his mind shouted. He realized then that he was in the hospital wing and then everything came back to him.

"Siri, you're alive!" he exclaimed though his voice was a bit hoarse.

His girlfriend flashed him one of her gorgeous smiles. "Of course I am, silly," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thought..." he started, but couldn't continue.

"That Voldemort killed her," Dumbledore finished.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I almost did," Siri answered.

"You see Obi-Wan, Siri was hit with a dangerous curse that would slowly kill off all of her organs. If we hadn't gotten to her when we did, Siri would certainly have died," Dumbledore explained.

Obi-Wan paled a little when thinking about the fact that he nearly lost Siri, but gave a weak smile. "And how did I survive?" he asked. "I thought that curse killed."

"You're quite right, Obi-Wan. The death curse does kill on contact and it's infallible," Dumbledore agreed.

"Then how--," Obi-Wan started.

"Unless there is protection on the victim that is stronger than Avada Kedavra. When Harry was hit by the curse as a child he lived because his mother's love was stronger than Voldemort knew. It has been harder to understand how you survived, but I now have a reason," Dumbledore explained.

At this, Siri smiled. "The Force," she stated.

"Yes. The Force you and Siri carry inside you formed a wall of protection, that wouldn't allow the curse to take effect. It has saved your life," Dumbledore said.

"And that's not the first time," Obi-Wan commented. Then he frowned slightly. "What about Harry, did he live?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Obi-Wan got out of bed slowly and when he stood up he felt some residual pain in his chest. The Force may have saved his life, but the curse had taken its toll on him. Leaning on Siri he walked down the row of beds until he reached one that had the curtain pulled around it.

"Harry," Obi-Wan called out hesitantly.

There was no response, so they pulled the curtain away and saw a very pale and tired looked Harry.

"Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed with a gasp. "I thought you were dead."

"I could say the same for you, my friend," Obi-Wan replied with a faint smile. Then he sobered and asked the question he most wanted the answer for. "What happened?"

Harry's eyes widened, as he remembered. Slowly he began to explain.

_It was the moment of truth; the moment Harry Potter had been waiting for his entire life. He would either die now and become a martyr or defeat Voldemort once and for all. There was no other option, and there was no way he could stall it. He was silently glad, however, for Obi-Wan was there fighting with him._

"_You are not me fortunately, and nor do you know of any motives I have," Obi-Wan was saying to Voldemort. "Then again you are a weak man…No, man is not the right world for you long ago ceased to be one."_

_It was time Voldemort is put in his place, Harry thought before speaking himself._

"_He's right," he said. "There was a time when I felt sorry for you because of your life, but then I realized that even if the circumstances were different you would still be the same. You are nothing more than a cowardly bigot who is no better than the parasites on the snakes that serve you."_

_Harry should've known this would bring out the worst of Voldemort's fury, but it all happened so fast that he had no time to prepare._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried. _

_And in a split second Harry knew one thing without a doubt. It had all been for naught, he was going to die. The green light seemed to take an hour to arrive but in all actuality it was a matter of seconds. But before the light had a chance to reach him something blocked his way instantly and it didn't take long for Harry to realize that it was Obi-Wan._

_The Jedi took the curse in his chest, and then immediately collapsed, leaving just Harry against the Dark Lord._

"_Finally," Voldemort said with a wicked grin. "Now it's time to face the inevitable. Crucio!"_

_Harry gasped and fell to his knees as the terrible pain of the Cruciatus overtook him. Voldemort walked over to him, still directing the curse at him. Harry the fell down hard to the ground, his head smacking hard upon a hard cylinder of metal._

"_Now, you will die," Voldemort declared. "But you must stand up, and make your pathetic father proud."_

_Harry did as he said, shakily rising to his feet._

"_This is the end, Harry Potter," Voldemort announced._

"_Harry nodded in acceptance. "You're right," he said nodding. It is!"_

_And suddenly Voldemort felt the greatest pain imaginable as a hot blade of energy suddenly cut through his chest. He never saw it coming and he made the single biggest mistake of his entire existence. As Harry rose from the ground, he held Obi-Wan's lightsaber clutched in his hand. And when the opportunity arose Harry pierced his heart._

_The Dark Lord's mouth was wide with shock and horror as he took one more rasping breath. And then, it was finally over. Lord Voldemort murderer of thousands was finally dead._

"That's what happened," Harry said. "I went unconscious soon after that."

"Amazing," Siri commented. "So he's gone for good now."

"Yes," Harry said smiling his hand grazing his lightning bolt shaped scar. "And this will not hurt me again."

"Harry! You're awake!" exclaimed a voice and the speaker pulled the curtain away and walked forward. It was Ron, and Hermione was right behind him.

"Good to see you both," Harry replied smiling at his best friends.

Suddenly Ron noticed Obi-Wan and Siri, and blushed. "I guess I owe you guys an apology," he started. "We should've never been jealous about the whole Order of the Phoenix thing."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry too, it wasn't very fair of us to blame you," he replied.

"I'm shocked," Hermione gasped. "They're actually being mature."

"Harsh, Hermione," Ron commented and then turned to Obi-Wan and Siri again. "Do you guys forgive us?"

"Of course we do," Obi-Wan answered.

"But never do that again," Siri commented with again.

"I'm sure we won't," Harry said chuckling. Then he looked up suddenly, causing the others to turn. Dumbledore was standing just inside the curtain, smiling down at all of them.

"There is someone here who would like to speak with you," he said curiously and stepped aside.

Obi-Wan and Siri jumped up. "Elias!"

"He came to the castle when he heard about the attack and he was a great assistance to Madame Pomfrey after the attack," Dumbledore explained.

"It's good to see you all doing well," Elias said with a gentle smile. Then he turned his attention to the Jedi. "It looks as if my vision came true after all, but I'm glad the results weren't as dire as I once thought."

"So are we," Siri replied.

Then suddenly, Elias became serious and spoke softer. "I have a way for you both to return home," he said.

"You do?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked.

"How?" Siri questioned.

"Remember I told you that I crash landed here. Well my ship was severely damaged and I had long ago lost any interest in repairing it. Especially because I've found a good life here on Earth. But I realized that you two could use it, and so I fixed it. The ship is ready when you are, and the coordinates for Coruscant are already set into the navicomputer," Elias replied.

"So," Obi-Wan said with a growing grin on his face. "We are going home after all."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri were amazed and overjoyed learning about the ship that would lead them back to the Jedi Temple. They had both been gone so long that it would seem incredible strange to return to the lifestyle of a Jedi, rather than that of a wizard. They both wanted nothing else but to return to the lifestyle they had been born to do, but they would miss Hogwarts.

This place had been their home for months now and both Jedi had been strongly impacted by the experience. Neither of them really wanted to say goodbye to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and all of the teachers, roommates and friends who had made staying at Hogwarts an indescribable experience.

They both stayed until the end of the school year though neither of them bothered about the exams. Obi-Wan and Siri were equally dreading and longing for the day they left with anticipation. For when they did leave Earth there would be no way to return. Elias had the coordinates for Coruscant, but for some reason he didn't have those for Earth. It would be goodbye for good though neither wanted that to happen.

At last the final day of school arrived and all the students were busy packing for the next day, the Hogwarts Express would arrive to take all of them home. Obi-Wan and Siri spent this time saying their farewells to the staff and acquaintances. They weren't going to take much back with them to the Temple, just a few souvenirs that would always remind them of their time here. Both were going to keep their wands and both had enchanted pictures with Harry, Ron and Hermione on them.

But as all good things come to an end, so did their time at Hogwarts. Going to the farewell feast was so far the hardest yet.

As the students finished eating their meals, Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor won the House Cup that year.

"Six years in a row!" Ron bragged joyfully.

"And now," Dumbledore said in a voice that made every student pay rapt attention to their Headmaster. "Another school year must end. We all have very much to be grateful for this year, Voldemort is dead and his Death Eaters have all been killed or put in Azkaban," he said gravely.

"But we achieve such victory only with great loss. Ten students and three professors are no longer with us, but we will always remember them. They all died for what they believed in and their lives were avenged. Hogwarts has become a whole again and nothing will tear it apart."

At this, the entire school yelled and clapped and jumped to their feet. He was right, the Wizarding World prevailed and the darkness of Voldemort would never spread again.

Obi-Wan and Siri shared a bittersweet smile. Hogwarts was safe from the eminent danger, and their home was calling. The Force was calling them home.

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Ron commented. "I would love to see another mind trick played on Malfoy."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'm sure you could come up with some tricks of your own."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The one time he tried it, he ended up puking slugs for hours."

"Thanks for the reminder, Hermione," Ron replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"We will never forget you," Hermione said turning her attention back on the Jedi.

"Likewise," Siri said. "It's been a pleasure."

Both of the girls hugged then, and both had tears running down their faces as they pulled away.

"Tears, Tachi?" Obi-Wan teased gently.

"That doesn't leave this planet, Kenobi," Siri retorted.

Obi-Wan snorted and smiled at his wizard friends. "I will miss all of you."

"I'm sorry I was such a git earlier," Harry replied. "But I'm happy that we are all parting as friends."

"Me too," Obi-Wan said.

"Group hug!" Hermione declared and the five of them didn't complain as they embraced for the last time.

Pulling away, Obi-Wan sighed. "It's about time," he said. Siri nodded, but then drew his attention to the fact that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Elias had come to say goodbye.

"We've come to wish you both Godspeed and good luck in whatever your endeavors may be," McGonagall stated shaking Obi-Wan and Siri's hands.

"It has indeed been a great honor to meet such incredible students and teachers. For you both have taught all of us an important lesson, just as I hope we've taught you something," Dumbledore said shaking their hands as well.

"We feel privileged to have known you both," Obi-Wan said.

"And very grateful," Siri added.

Turning to the Jedi Master, both of the Padawans bowed to him. "We can never thank you enough for everything you've done for us," Siri said.

"No we can't," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I'm proud of you both, I foresee that you both will become incredible Jedi Master's in your own rights," Elias replied.

"We were happy to meet you too Mister Swift," Hermione said cordially. "Perhaps we will meet again one day."

"I can guarantee it actually," Elias said with a mischievous look. "Professor Dumbledore just gave me the job of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher next year."

"Here we go again," Ron muttered.

"Now you both should go," Elias said. "I'm sure your Masters are anxiously waiting for your return."

Yes, it's time," Siri replied sadly. She and Obi-Wan grabbed their meager belongings and started walking up the gangway of their small ship. But before they disappeared from sight they turned and waved.

"Goodbye!" They said in unison.

The gate was lifted and the craft slowly lifted up on its repulsors. The former Jedi Master smiled sadly and watched the ship disappear from sight. Then he spoke, more a whisper than anything else. "May the Force be with you."

THE END


	32. Epilogue

AN: Thanks again for everyone for reading, this story was such a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed the journey with me.

**Jedi At Hogwarts**

**Epilogue**

Two young Jedi watched as starlines finally turned back into the twinkling stars at a distance. In front of them was a giant planet that was covered in an endless city. It was Coruscant, they were home at last.

"We made it," Obi-Wan said happily.

"Yes," Siri said with a smile. "Our Masters will be thrilled."

"Some things will have to change though," Obi-Wan said hesitantly and sadly. "And I think you know what I mean."

"We can no longer be in a relationship," Siri said as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth. "I know."

"While we can no longer be girl and boyfriend that doesn't mean that we have to stop being friends. I value your friendship," Obi-Wan said.

"And I value yours," Siri replied sadly. "You know what though. We've been able to do what few Jedi have before and I'm not going to regret it. I'm thankful we kissed and I'm thankful that I fell in love with you," Siri said softly her hand touching his shoulder.

"And I think I've always loved you, Siri. Starting from the moment you first sassed me for quitting the Jedi during that whole Melida/Daan fiasco," Obi-Wan replied with a grin.

"One last kiss," Siri said her voice full of emotion. "And then we will let go."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. And simultaneously their lips were locked in a moment of passion, love and dear affection. Then it was over.

"It begins now," Siri stated.

Obi-Wan was distracted, concentrating on the controls as their craft lowered into the space lanes circling Coruscant. They passed by the Galactic Senate, and several apartment complexes before they finally saw their destination in the distance. The Jedi Temple stood there in all it's usual glory, totally unchanged.

They landed at the Temple's docking bay and eagerly left the craft. Both stopped short, suddenly for the sight in front of them.

Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia were both standing there expectantly. The Padawans eagerly rushed to their masters.

"Master!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."

"I know Obi-Wan, I've missed you," Qui-Gon replied. Then he grabbed Obi-Wan into a bear hug, something the reserved Master usually didn't do.

"You must tell me what happened. I thought you were gone for good," Qui-Gon said.

"I'll tell you Master, but I'm not sure you will believe it," Obi-Wan explained.

"Try me," The Jedi Master said, grinning knowledgably.

So the master and apprentice went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and sat down on a bench. Then Obi-Wan began to explain about what happened from the very moment he and Siri arrived at Hogwarts to the final climatic battle. Qui-Gon patiently listened to the entire story before he spoke.

"I'm happy you returned back to me Padawan, for I thought you were lost. And when you heard me give you the warning, it was me. The Force was demanding that I warn you of the danger and since our bond was gone, the comlink was my only choice. I'm happy you heard it," Qui-Gon replied with a gentle smile.

"Me too, Master," Obi-Wan said happily. He was finally at peace again, Obi-Wan was now where he belonged. "It's good to be home."


End file.
